


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by FelineBlue



Series: This Is How I Lost You [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran are aliens still, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Completed, Explicit Language, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Glove Kink, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith is bossy, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, My favourite lance, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pining, Race me, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy nightmares, Shiro almost getting ran over, Slow Burn, Spicy lanugage, Tags will be updated then, Unrequited Love, Well it starts fluffy, Wheelie chairs, klance, non-binary Pidge, spanish lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“KEITH! KEITH, AH QUIZNAK, WE ARE ABOUT TO HIT SHIRO!”</p>
<p>Keith snapped out of his daze in time to see Shiro step out from a side door. His eyes trained on whatever paper he had in his hand with a cup of something steaming inside held in his other. </p>
<p>“SHIRO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!”</p>
<p>Otherwise know as: Keith and Lance find a wheelie chair.... And fuckery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT WRITTEN NON FICITION OR FANFIC FOR A WHILE.
> 
> I CAME OUT OF RETIREMENT TO WRITE THIS TRASH.  
> I HAVE A WHOLE LITTLE STORY FLESHED OUT ALREADY.
> 
> If enough people are interested, I will update this as much as I can :3
> 
> Its unbeta'd and also, my spanish is very limited. So, if anyone is willing to help me beta or/and help out with translation, be my guest. I will shower you in Klance... Or whatever you feel like having for dinner...
> 
> Edited by me, tell me if I missed anything. I love y'all.

“QUICK! FASTER! MÁS RÁPIDO! VAMOS KEITH, WORK THOSE CHICKEN LEGS OF YOURS!”

Lance yelled at the top of his lungs as the boys sped around the corner of the hallway, the wheelie chair almost clipping the edge as Keith grunted in response. The two had been skulking around the castle ship again, however this time, Lance had a mission in mind. Over dinner one night, Hunk had mentioned how they used to race wheelie chairs down the halls as first years but Keith had piped in saying how he had never participated in something like that. Outraged by this new fact, Lance made it a goal in his life to find said chair with wheels and throw him down a straight hallway as hard as he could. 

However, when Lance had mentioned this to Keith the other night; Keith of course said no... Until Lance coaxed him into the idea by the next morning with promises of being his personal punching bag for a couple of nights and also throwing in a STFU LANCE coupon code.

When they did find one in the many rooms the ship housed, it was Lance who threw himself down into the old worn out seat and demanded to be pushed around first. 

“Ugh, I thought you wanted to push me around.” Keith stated as he watched the blue paladin slide across the dusty old room. 

 

“Change of plans cariño, push meeeeeeeeeeeeeee---” Lance lifted up both his legs, readying himself for impact as the chair raced towards the window before the soles of his shoes connected so he could push off again, “ instead. Think of this as strength training for you.” The back of the wheelie chair hit the side of the desk which jolted the blue paladin forward a bit before he looked up at Keith, his lips tugged up into a very toothy grin.

Hence, why the two were now racing down the hallways at top speed. Keith had no idea where he was actually taking them though. He was just mindlessly running down the hallways as fast as his legs could carry the both of them. All while listening to Lance scream and yell as if it were a ride.

Keith couldn't remember the last time he had actually smiled this big. 

Or had felt so carefree.

Every time he swung the wheelie chair around a corner, his adrenaline would spike up and make him push himself harder. Faster. They had to go even faster. Lance wouldn't stop telling him that he had to go faster. The both of them were diehards for anything that could take you at lighting speed; its probably why they both loved being pilots so much.

Just as they cleared another corner, Lance leaned forward into the chair and was now pointing at the open door at the end of the hall. “There! You can launch me off there! I can see the couch from here and I'm pretty sure I can land myself on it!”

Keith just barked out a laugh as his brows furrowed even further in on his face. He was for sure going to launch this idiot out of the chair as a reward for having to push him around for this long. It would also give him time to catch up on his breath and let the redness in his cheeks fade. He was not about to show Lance how much he really enjoyed today. Keith also really did not want to hear Lance tell him how much of a good time he actually had because that would mean having to listen to the dumbass tell him how much he liked spending time with him. Which, okay, Keith really did enjoy spending time with Lance. It just wasn't a good time for him to be around him right now, seeing as the whole universe is in mortal danger and the fact that Keith was very prone to becoming attached to... well. People. Or no, maybe the feeling? Feelings? Whatever it was, he did not need to feel attached to anyone, especially Lance of all people.

“KEITH! KEITH, AH QUIZNAK, WE ARE ABOUT TO HIT SHIRO!”

Keith snapped out of his daze in time to see Shiro step out from a side door. His eyes trained on whatever paper he had in his hand with a cup of something steaming inside held in his other. 

“SHIRO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!”

Keith yelled out as Lance just continued to scream Spanish profanities out at their leader before they watched Shiro glance up at the two barreling down the hallway. Just as Shiro was about to step back into the door, a large tanned hand had gripped the back of Shiro's black shirt and yanked him as hard as they could before the two boys zoomed by the open door way. Still. Screaming.

Crisis averted, however, the back of the couch was quickly approaching and Lance hadn't stopped screaming yet. “Lance! Shut the fuck up!” Keith snapped, but before Lance could respond, the front of the chair hit the back of the couch. 

Which in all honestly, was the best thing Keith had seen all of his life.

All 6' feet of wiry limbs and tanned skin soared through the air. Lance's face had so many emotions written all over it but overall he looked ecstatic... Right before his left shoulder hit the hard, metal ground and the crack of bone shattered the happy mood the two paladins were in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks he's dying and Shiro is Space Dad as usual.  
> Hunk is great like, I love Hunk as a space Medic okay.
> 
> Keith is feeling feelings and gets all hot and bothered because I love torturing him the most.  
> Pidge is precious and Coran is that uncle that you invite to parties because he sings when he's drunk.

When Lance was 11, he watched his older brother Benji climb up the large willow tree in their old backyard. It wasn't as big as the one at school, but Lance had really wanted to learn how to climb trees so he could impress his friends. Benji had offered him the chance to watch him climb and it was great; except for when Benji came crashing down.

Lance could still remember the very wrong way his brother's arm was twisted up against his back. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to keep from screaming out in pain. Lance had stood there like a rock, watching as his older brother cried out softly in pain before he was pushed aside by his older sister and mother. He still remembers how very little blood there was, but could not get the image of the white enamel of his shoulder blade peeking out through very tanned skin.

“Ahh, fuck, ah fuck, ah shit tell me my shoulder is still in my freaking body?!”

Lance started to panic now. His blue eyes blown wide as he frantically tried to roll over onto his back to see the damage. A sharp pain shot through his entire body as he let out a cry. Something was wrong, this didn't feel like a fracture or even a sprain. Or did it? Lance wasn't too sure right now because all that was flooding his mind was that he was probably bleeding out and half the Voltron team were probably laughing at him.

“Lance, I need you to breathe buddy, okay?” Hunk had run into the room immediately when he heard the loud thwack. Shiro was close behind him, his paper and cup of hot water abandoned in the other room.

“Keith, I need you to go get Coran and ready a healing pod, alright?” Shiro was now crouched beside Lance. His hands had slid under the boy's body to gently cradle him into his chest before his fingers slipped into the belt loops of his jeans. Propping the boy's back up against him so Hunk could get a better look.

Lance was still panicking, his body wouldn't stop shivering as he tried his best to hear over the blood roaring in his ears. He was trying his best to listen to Hunk but all he could see were the edges of his vision going fuzzy and something red in the corner of his eye before it darted away.

“I'm dying aren't I? I can't see properly, is that what dying is? My lungs are on fucking fire.” 

Lance continued to talk, he was wasting his breathe in order to talk a mile a minute. Hunk was trying his best to see what the damage really was before trying to move him. Lance's left shoulder looked fine from where he was but Shiro had a better look at it. And boy did Shiro's face not look too happy.

“The bone didn't come through skin. He will need a sling however and an x-ray in order to see if he has a fracture. Hunk, we are going to have to pop his shoulder back into the socket. Do you see this?”

Hunk's frown turned even more sour as he stood up a bit to look over Lance and to what Shiro had alluded to. Lance's whole arm was just hanging there, his jacket was doing a very good job of hiding it but when Shiro adjusted his grip on Lance, the arm would move in a way in which it shouldn't have.

“Alright, we move him in three. Two. One--”

“STOP! AY DIOS MÍO! STOP, FUCK THAT HURTS.”

Lance bit his bottom lip as hard as he could and tried to catch his breathe. The minute Hunk had scooped up his legs and Shiro started to move was when his whole body just seized up. It was like lighting a sparkler on fire, the tip of his collar bone had sparked this weird sensation that then took over his whole entire body. One nerve at a time.

“Okay, lift him up slower this time, alright? Lance, can you focus on trying to keep your breathing steady for me?” Shiro asked, turning his mouth towards Lance's ear so Hunk wouldn't hear him. “I need you focus on breathing for me. I need you to relax so we can get you to the med bay, okay?”

Lance closed his eyes, focusing on the warm breath that washed over his ear. Shiro's voice was firm and very low, but it was welcomed. Taking in a deep breathe, he felt his body start to slowly relax as the two other paladins slowly stood up.

“We're going to try to walk now, Lance. Are you still focusing on relaxing for me?”

Lance nod his head as he exhaled, his eyes still closed as he felt the panic start to die down. However, Shiro wasn't making this any easier for him. Every time he would speak, his lips would brush up against his earlobe and tickle him. His body would jerk a little bit which cause his body to start freaking out and shoot shocks of pain through his entire system.

“Shiro, I think Lance is falling asleep.” Hunk said, his large brown eyes focusing on Lance's face. “We need him awake if we're going to reset his shoulder.”

Shiro glanced at Hunk before trying his best to look at Lance, but all he could see was his chest rising and falling slowly. He then shook his head before looking past Hunk's shoulder, “We can wake him up after the X-ray. We just have to keep an eye on him, that's all.”

 

~*~

“You know, the white stuff around the bone is called periosteum and is actually why broken bones hurt. The nerve endings and blood vessels live inside the white stuff but if it wasn't there than breaking a bone wouldn't actually hurt. It'd be like snapping a twig but like sure it'd still hurt because well your flesh is covering it and --”

“Pidge, stop. Please.”

Keith raised his hands towards them and exhaled. They were all gathered in the med bay, waiting on Shiro and Hunk to deliver Lance in to take a look at the damage. Coran was over by a large machine where Allura was currently setting up what looked to be an alien version of a photo copier. Keith couldn't get the image of Lance slamming into the ground out of his mind. One minute it was all laughs and smiles but then it all changed when Lance yelled out in pain.

Keith has broken many bones in his life, whether it was his own or someone else's, it was different when you physically got to watch someone do it. He was so ready to leap over the couch the minute Lance started to yell for help but was pushed back by Hunk as he passed by. Shiro had followed shortly after and of course, started barking orders.

Taking in another deep breathe, Keith opened his eyes as Lance was rushed into the med bay and then placed onto a large white table. Why wasn't Lance talking? Why was he quiet? Did he hit his head? Fuck, did he have a concussion?

Shiro positioned Lance onto his right side before gently moving his injured left arm to sit across his body. Pidge immediately came over and hopped up onto the table, a tablet in her hand as she looked between the image pulled up on the screen and with Lance's arm.

“Alright, wake him up. We have to make sure he didn't suffer from a concussion as well.” Pidge murmured as she glanced up at the three other boys in the room.

Keith went over to him, his eyes running over the peaceful expression that had settled onto Lance's usually grinning face before running his fingers through his hair. He was checking for any bumps that could be hidden but all he could feel was how soft his light brown hair actually was. “Lance, we need you awake man.” He said, his brows furrowing when he got no response.

Hunk slide up next to Keith and looked over his shoulder, “Try yelling at him, maybe he'll wake up.”

Keith rolled his eyes but was going to give it a shot anyway. It could possibly also help him out if he took his anger out on something but before he could even open up his mouth, Coran came over and poked Lance in the cheek.

“It would be VERY helpful if YOU would WAKE UP right now, LANCE.” Coran sang out loudly, his finger continued to poke and prod at the blue paladin's face before Lance's eyes fluttered open. 

Keith watched him as his bright blue eyes took in the whole scene in front of him before quickly shutting them again. He mumbled something under his breathe before trying to roll over onto his back. Everyone jumped into panic mode as he did so, Keith reached over to grab the back of Lance's neck and pull him forward again while Hunk squealed at him to not move. Shiro came over to stand beside Pidge, his hands resting on the table close to Lance's back. Coran immediately went over to roll the machine Allura had been setting up before clearing his throat.

“Alright, Keith. Since you're already holding him still, can you lean in and try to figure out what he's saying? I'm going to do a couple of scans while you do. It might calm him down before he tries to move again.” Everyone except Keith moved away as Coran positioned the contraption over top of Lance's upper body. Keith swallowed down his nerves before leaning forward, closer to Lance's face. He could see his lips moving, soft murmurs escaping him before heaving out a large sigh.

Up close, Keith could see small freckles covering Lance's nose and some of his cheeks. They were faint however, but also dark enough to notice up close. He never knew he had freckles. But then again, he had never been this close to Lance before either. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his mouth again as Lance continued to murmur out words. Keith couldn't make out anything of what he was saying, he could only pick up certain words and even then, it just sounded like soft rolls of Rs. 

“He's not speaking in English.” Keith announced, not pulling away from him. Having lived in Texas for a few years, Keith was accustomed to hearing native Spanish speakers all the time in school and Spanish words being thrown out casually. He only knew a few curse words and pleasantries, but whatever Lance was saying was too complicated for him to even translate.

“Hunk, do you speak this language?” Allura finally walked over to stand by Lance's head. She raised both of her grey brows in question.

“I only speak like thiiiiiis much of it. Lance's mom only really taught me the basics before giving up.” Hunk held up his hands to show everyone how much he knew, which wasn't a lot apparently since there was only like an inch of room between his palms.

“Keith.” Lance breathed out before his eyes opened up a bit. The blue of his iris could be seen from between the slits, his pupils were very small which made him look alien. “If you're going to kiss me, I require a toothbrush and a date first.”

Keith flushed a dark red before yanking his head and hand away from him. Crossing his arms and huffing out an exaggerated breath. Keith spit out coldly, “Why would I want to kiss you of all people. You wouldn't even know what you were doing.”

Lance grimaced and before he could say something back, Shiro stepped in. “Lance, how do you feel right now?”

Keith took another deep breathe and turned away from the scene for a little bit. His body was running hot and he could still feel the blush all over his face. Yes, he was unbelievably close to Lance's face and yes he was almost two small centimeters away from his lips brushing his but it didn't mean anything. If the idiot would have spoken up then he wouldn't have been as close as he had to be. 

The soft whirring of the machine came to a slow stop and Keith sighed, why was he even worried? Lance would totally bounce back from this and they'd still be able to form Voltron. It would be alright and Keith would never have to go through feeling like this, or whatever this was again. His heart ached in such a strange way as he remembered hearing Lance cry out in pain or how warm his whole body got as he watched Lance's mouth. Fuck, whats wrong with him?

“Keith, are you listening at all?” Shiro asked sternly. As Keith turned back around, they had Lance sitting up now but was now wearing these funky looking white glasses that covered the majority of his face.

“We need help popping his shoulders back in, could you brace him from the front?” Hunk smiled apologetically as he cradled Lance's limp arm in both hands. 

Shiro stood behind Lance, his eyes narrowed as he watched Keith. His brows were furrowed and his expression was odd, Keith only gave him a quick smile before walking over to stand in front of Lance.

“Should we give him something to scream into?” Keith suggested as he placed one of his hands on Lance's right shoulder and the other on his waist. He loosely held him in place, he did not exactly feel like being this close to Lance again after what had just happened.

“What? You think I'm a screamer?” Lance huffed out a laugh before smirking. Keith knew he flushed bright red as his whole body warmed up. Luckily, Lance was wearing sunglasses and was already injured.

“I could make you scream anytime I want.” Keith huffed out as he grit his teeth.

“NOW.” Hunk commanded right before Lance could even come up with a retort. Keith put all his strength into holding Lance still while Shiro kept his hands on his back, making sure his back was straight. Hunk however had the difficult part of actually popping the limb back into place and very carefully, keeping Lance's arm straight, he popped the ball back into the socket with a soft crack. 

Lance was huffing out hot breaths into Keith's neck and crying out softly, his bottom lip being torn to shreds as he bit into the soft flesh. Keith was having a very hard time trying to concentrate on what he was doing. His neck was quite sensitive and having someone breathe on him while making very inappropriate noises was not helping in the slightest.

Shiro looked at Keith from over Lance's shoulder and chuckled softly, “Keith, it's alright you can let go now.”

Hunk stayed close to Lance as he inspected his work while Shiro headed over to speak with Pidge and the Alteans about the scans. Keith let go of Lance but before he could step away, Lance collapsed forward and took a shaky breath in. “My head is killing me.” He whispered out against Keith's shoulder.

Keith froze. His hands by his side as he took a couple of shallow breathes. What was he supposed to do? Tell Lance to lie down? Fuck off? Comfort him?

“Do you feel dizzy?” Keith murmured, not really knowing what to do.

Lance nod his head slightly, the sunglasses rubbing up against the soft leather of his red motorcycle jacket. “I feel like throwing up but I really don't want to.” His voice was so soft, Keith almost didn't quite catch what he was saying.

“Aim your vomit that way alright? Anything else?” Keith reached forward to run his hand through Lance's hair, attempting to soothe the injured paladin. This was how you comforted someone, right?

“I don't think I can pilot Blue any time soon.”Lance chuckled softly but there was an undertone of sadness. Keith sighed, he knew how Lance felt. Whenever Red would lock him out, he always felt horrible about it. Flying was one of the only things that could calm him when his anger was out of control. Whenever he felt lost, he would fly.

“Don't worry. You're in good hands.”

Lance's shoulders shook softly with what sounded like laughter but then slowly turned into sniffling. Keith continued to stroke Lance's hair back, just keeping still as he listened to the boy try to hold his composure.

“It takes 6 weeks for a broken shoulder to actually heal... I won't be flying any time soon, cariño.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right well, I wanted to thank everyone who left very encouraging and very VERY thoughtful messages. I cried over all of them because I was so nervous posting this up that I cried for a good hour. It is very helpful knowing that y'all actually liked what I put out there and it gives me confidence to actually push this story forward.
> 
> I haven't written anything in over 2 and a half years because of some dumbass but thank you to everyone for you encouraging words.
> 
> This is still unbeta'd but I did my best editing.
> 
> Thank you guys so much <3  
> You're all so special to me <3
> 
> I can be reached here as well if y'all wanna talk :D  
> http://robberfoxes-have-no-fears.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron has turned into Team No Help because they can't do much once Lance is healing in a pod.  
> Hunk is upset, Allura is worried but a brave mom and Pidge can hold it in but will for sure take it out on an electronic sooner or later.
> 
> Coran is amazed by how much anger is in one kid.  
> Shiro is dad and will challenge you to a duel.  
> Lance has a very sexy nightmare.  
> Keith has a hissy fit of sorts and then goes off to have an angst fest.

Keith wouldn't have expected to miss Lance's laugh as much as he did. Or the way that he would rile everyone up for training, especially since most of it was directed towards him. Team building exercises weren't the same without the blue paladin. Allura tried her best to encourage the Voltron team but Hunk couldn't even keep his head straight and Pidge kept fidgeting with anything her hands got a hold of. Shiro appeared to be calm, but the way that their leader moved would say otherwise. His whole body was tense, his face was always set in stone whenever he thought no one was looking but Keith had always been observant. The dynamic of the team was off and it was all Keith's fault.

Kieth smashed his fist into the gut of the training bot, sending it stumbling back a bit before it lunged forward once more. Gritting his teeth, the paladin roared as he reached out to grab the bot by its smooth white head before yanking it down. As his knee connected with the soft white mesh, Keith yanked it's neck to the side before ripping the bot's head clean off its neck.

“How long has he been abusing the droids for?” Shiro watched as Keith continued to slaughter the Training AIs one by one before calling out for a higher skill level.

Coran shrugged his shoulders as he fiddled around with the computer for a bit, pulling up Keith's training stats up on the big window in front of them. The red paladin's face appeared on the screen before panning out to show his full body. Little white dots appeared all over the paladin at different points as white writing flowed bedside them; consistently moving in run on sentences. All the paladins, including Allura and Coran, all had training profiles set up in order to track their progress. 

“He's been at it for 10800 ticks or three hours in earth time.” Coran glanced over the stats that appeared underneath the paladin's feet. The white numbers flashing as they continued to track the time. Beside it flashed red as it continued to gather information on the paladin as Keith down below continued to savagely rip apart anything in sight.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose before slowly exhaling a deep sigh. “Pull him out when he reaches 11 intermediate alright?”

Coran nodded as he flicked his wrist to the side, sending Keith's profile to the corner of the window as he watched Keith violently take out every droid that rushed at him effortlessly.

 

~*~

Allura looked over the scans of Lance's shoulder as Hunk and Pidge fussed over taking turns watching over him in the healing pod. The scans weren't as bad as they thought, Lance had dislocated his arm from the socket; easy fix thanks to Hunk's quick thinking. However, the blue paladin's collarbone was damaged. There seemed to be a crack in the bone's structure, small but very noticeable under the bright white light that the x-ray laid upon. Her brows knitted together, the healing pod would alleviate the natural process and speed it up, the concussion clearing up in hopefully a few hours but the mending of the bone might take a few days. Hopefully luck was on their side and the Galra wouldn't attack, but there was no way to know that for sure.

Pidge cleared her throat, making Allura jump a little before smiling a reassuring smile towards the small paladin. “Lance will be as good as new. He will recover fully if we let him sleep in the pod for a few days. We must not lose hope.” She spoke softly before looking back at Hunk. Hunk had both his hands on his knees, his whole body faced towards the pod Lance was currently inside. His eyes were rimmed in red and he occasionally made soft sniffling noises, wiping his nose with the back of his jacket every now and then.

Pidge nod their head quickly, their golden brown eyes running over the scans before announcing their leave. Before they left however, Pidge reached out to briefly squeeze Allura's hand before walking over to Hunk. 

“He'll be fine, he's Lance. Lance is always fine.”

The castle fell into silence for the next couple of hours.

 

~*~

 

Something was touching him. Lance could feel the soft pads of fingers running through his hair before slipping into the back of his shirt. A heavy weight was pressed up against his chest, a warm breath brushing across his neck. He felt another hand slip into the front pocket of his jeans as everything in his mind went blank.

“You'll wake up soon and when you will, I'll show you how loud you really could be.”

Lance shivered as lips brushed his ear, his eyes refusing to open to see who was rubbing up against him. Their voice was obviously masculine, but it was rough. Lance had never heard such a thing before, it was so sultry and dark. His skin was burning up from this voice alone but whenever they moved their hands, his whole body shivered with excitement. 

“Shhh, I'm here. Don't worry, you're safe with me.”

Lance felt his whole body lurch forward as lips touched his neck, the sensitive skin being teased with their teeth as he released a breathe he never knew he was holding. He could feel the fingers in the back of his shirt slip out, slowly running themselves over his shoulder and down to his chest. The hand in his pocket, well, Lance almost stopped breathing altogether when he felt the fingers shift around. His thigh kept twitching every time a nail would graze across the thin layer of cloth that was dangerously close to tearing through to skin.

Lance let out a whine, why couldn't he open his eyes? Was he blindfolded? No, he would feel whatever was covering his face then. Who was this, even? He sounded so familiar yet he didn't at the same time.

“You're so quiet for someone who always has something to say. Maybe I should keep you like this, see how long you could last. Would you like that, Lance?”

Lance tried to open his eyes again. His eyelids fluttered open a bit but closed shut as the person's lips brushed up against the corner of his mouth. His cheeks were unbelievably warm, he was so overwhelmed with every little thing that was happening to him right at that minute that he forgot about who this could be entirely. The hand on his chest snaked up towards his collarbone, their finger dancing gently along it as the person chuckled softly to themselves.

“I like when we don't fight. You're more pliable when you're not arguing with me.”

Lance swallowed down another whine before he felt the person's fingers dig into his collarbone.

Then the whole world was swallowed up in flames.

Lance was awake now, his eyes open and drying out. The smoke around him made it harder to breathe and see anything. His whole body was burned as he screamed out for help. All he could feel was the sensation of his skin crisping up before cracking open to reveal the pink and bloody flesh underneath. 

“Please! Somebody help me!”

He could feel his eyes trying to water up, but no tears fell down his cheeks. His lips were dry and bleeding. He could see his own skin curling up or flaking off him, his whole body screaming out for relief.

“Please, please help me. I need help, please!”

Lance's throat was hoarse. The air inside his lungs corrupted with the black and grey smoke that seemed to never end. Everything around him was fiery red and orange. The flames licking at him from every which way.

“Please, somebody.”

 

~*~

“FUCK! Next level for intermediate.”

Keith stood in the centre of the training room. His chest heaving in and out as he tried to catch his breath. The training bots were scattered around him in various states of defeat. Few had their heads clean off from their bodies while others had either twisted limbs or out right split in half. His dark violet eyes watched as the AIs slowly dissolved into the floor, waiting for them to form back and start the next level of training.

The doors to the training room slid open as Shiro walked through, his eyes trained on Keith. “You're done for today. Hit the showers.”

Keith took another heavy inhale in before gritting his teeth. He wasn't even close to being finished yet, not in the slightest. “I haven't completed this level. I have one more to clear before I move up and start on--”

“I do not care where you are, Keith. Rinse yourself off and get ready for dinner, you're apart of team Voltron and you will show up. You can continue tomorrow with the rest of us.” Shiro stood directly in front of Keith, towering over him. Keith tilted his head back in defiance, his jaw set as he clenched his fists.

“If you skip dinner, I will know where to find you. I will take you on personally and it will be hand to hand like you've been practising all day. No bayards. No handicaps.”

Shiro raised one of his dark brows, his eyes lighting up as he continued to watch Keith's face. He knew exactly what Shiro was doing and it frustrated him even further.

But there was no winning against Shiro. Not when he was challenging him like this.

“Dinner isn't the same when all of the team is not there.” Keith stated quietly before slipping around his leader, making a break for the shower room.

 

Steam rose high as the burning hot water washed over his body. Keith's eyes were closed as he relished in the warmth soothing his aching and sore muscles. Maybe he shouldn't have gone so hard on himself, but it had cleared his mind. Just like how he wanted it to.

He welcomed anything that would put himself at ease whenever he felt the anger rise within himself. Keith was composed most of the time yes, but if the others knew how much he bottled up inside. How would they even handle him? Would he take it out on them? No, that wasn't right. This was his own stuff to look after and his responsibility alone. 

Just like how he had hurt Lance. It was his responsibility.

“Fuck.”

Keith pounded a fist against the white tiles of the wall before pressing his forehead against it. Not again. Lance's smile made its way back into his head, his stupid face looking at him with those bright blues eyes that sparkled whenever he thought he got the last word in. Or when he had suggested that they go find the wheelie chair in the first place and how overly excited he was about it. Or how soft his hair really was and how nice it felt to hear him whine softly into his ear – wait what?

Keith's eyes shot open as he stared out at nothing. What the fuck kind of thought was that? Why would he care about that? Sure, it was weird that he missed the sound of his loud voice even after it only being a couple of hours, but that? 

He shook his head, flinging droplets of water every which way. Yes, he could admit that he did prefer male attention over female attention but even then; he wouldn't act upon it. It was okay yes, but it wasn't like him to outright tell somebody that he found them attractive in the first place. He wasn't Lance after all.

“Dammit, get out of my head.”

Keith closed his eyes again as the image of Lance appeared behind his eyelids once more. This time Lance was laying down on the large white table in the med bay, his elbows propping him up as his lips were pulled into a knowing smirk. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, the space between them big enough for someone to fit inside. His blue eyes bright against the stark white of the table as his skin appeared to be darker than he knew it actually was.

“Whats wrong Keith, Red got your tongue?”

The Lance in his mind's voice was dropped lower than it was usually, taking on a very gravelly tone which made Keith flush a very dark red. Lance's whole body adopted a more relaxed and confident slouch as he watched Keith before tilting his head back a little bit. His long neck was covered in what looked to be bruises, but at closer inspection, you could tell that they were in fact inflicted there by teeth.

“Ven, sacar su ira en mí. Estoy lo suficiente fuerte, Lo prometo cariño.”

Keith's eyes shot open as he quickly reached out towards the knob that controlled the temperature of the shower before drenching himself in icy cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ven, sacar su ira en mí. Estoy lo suficiente fuerte, Lo prometo cariño : Come, take out your anger on me. I am strong enough, I promise honey/darling/sweetie/dear.
> 
> Take a pick of whatever you want, I personally like darling but its up to you.
> 
> This took me all day to finish because ya girl watched Sinister 2 because I'm stupid.
> 
> I also wanted to thank everybody ONE MORE TIME for being here and being so very nice to me about this fic. I feel really confident and hopefully will actually finish this. I know for sure I have a support team IRL that will kick my ass if I don't finish it LOL I SEE YOU SAVAGE.
> 
> Anyways, QUICK SHOUT OUT TO THIS LOVELY BABE, leosenchiladas on tumblr for being my wonderful translator.  
> You're the sweetest omg, thank you so much again <3
> 
> But yeah, I hope y'all enjoy this one and yes the tags will be updated and the rating will go up.
> 
> If y'all wanna get updates on the chapters as I write them, I cry about them on my twitter a lot wicth is here:  
> https://twitter.com/Thatfoxcray


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is trapped within his mind as he heals from his injury.  
> Pidge is your younger sibling who shits on you but knows whats up.  
> Hunk is stressed the fuck out and the Alteans are all confused.
> 
> Shiro is actual space dad who is also space daddy, if you know what I mean ~wink wink~
> 
> Keith gets the wind knocked out of him for not showing up for family dinner.  
> Then has a very steamy shower afterwards.

The sudden switch of dreamscapes were the worst part of all of this.

Lance had finally figured out where he was and why this world felt so endless; it was all inside his head. He must be either sleeping or inside the healing pod but it had never been like this before. He had never experienced such vivid and detailed dreams in all the other instances where he was admitted into one. It was more or less like falling into the deep end of a pool, than being swallowed up by the dark waters but then to only resurface seconds later to reveal the med bay again. It didn't matter how many hours or days went by, it had never been this painful before.

And it was painful for him. Lance didn't understand how any of this worked, or even the pattern for that matter. He for sure felt like he was being burned alive once more. Having fallen back into the burning hot box, he screamed out like he had done last time. Begging for someone to come and help him before the smoke swallowed him whole. Lance was than yanked forward, by the all too familiar hands that belonged to no one else but his buddy, Hunk, who was shook him awake. His panicked voice filling up Lance's ears as his eyes fluttered open groggily. 

Lance was back in his room at the Garrison now. His whole body was drenched in sweat as he swatted Hunk's hands away from him. Sitting up in his bed, he pulled his knees towards himself before draping his arms over top and breathing in slowly. What the hell was going to happen now?

“Lance? Lance, are you okay?” Hunk was still hovering around his bed. He must have hopped down from the top bunk to see what was happening. Lance could still remember how Hunk and himself fought over the top bed but was beat out when they figured out that he was actually prone to sleepwalking. It wasn't pretty when it first happened either, Lance had fell right over the edge of the railing and had clawed at Hunk's sheets, scaring the living hell out of the poor boy.

“You were screaming out for help and I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, Lance. Are you okay? Was it a nightmare? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Hunk kept his hands in his lap as his worried eyes ran over the hunched figure of his friend.

“I'll be alright. I just need to go to the bathroom for a second, okay?” Lance gave his friend a quick, reassuring smile before slipping out from under the covers.

He had become used to addressing these memory versions of his friends. At first, he didn't understand why they would act like the way that did when he would bring up Allura or Coran, even when he mentioned the lions he received blank stares. It was easier on him to go with the flow, act as if everything was fine and figure out how to wake himself up. 

Lance was always fine.

The metal door to the common bathroom slid open to reveal that nobody was inside. The bright fluorescent lights making the pristine white and metal accents almost blinding as Lance squinted, approaching the sink farthest away from the door.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself against the sink as his fingers gripped the metal tightly before opening his eyes to meet his reflection. But of course, it wasn't what he wanted to see.

After experiencing the fire dream for the first time, he was thrown back into his old home where he was met with the playful screams of his older siblings playing and the cries of his baby sister. The only problem was, he knew for a fact that his baby sister was now thirteen and back at home graduating from middle school. His older brother and sister were moved out of the house already, they had their own grown up jobs and Mariella had already started a family of her own. Bruno, his other older brother, was just about to graduate law school and was in the midst of proposeing to his long time girlfriend.

Where the actual fuck is he?

Lance still remembered how he ran around his childhood home, looking for where the screams were coming from but he was met with nothing. He could smell his mother cooking her famous empanadas and could hear the football game going. It must have been a Saturday night then if his father was home watching it.

“Mamá?” Lance called out as he slowly approached the kitchen, just hoping he would find his family somewhere.

As he was about to round the corner into the living room, the bathroom door creaked open to his left which made the paladin press his back against the fall. His eyes darting to the door as his hand dropped to his side to reach for his bayard, only to remember that he didn't have it on himself.

“Bruno, if that’s you, its not funny.” Lance called out, his eyes shifting back and forth between the hallway he had come from and the corner he had been about to go around.

No answer came, which meant he had to approach the door and check it out. Lance did NOT want to do so at all, but he could feel something closing in on him. As if he was being urged to forward by some sort of invisible force.

Swallowing down the anxiety that was rising up through his throat, he squared off his shoulders and walked towards the bathroom door. Swinging it all the way open before stepping inside and locking it closed.

It was as he remembered it. The shower curtains still had small tattered holes where the painted on fishes eyes should be and was fully pulled around the small bathtub that he used to play battleship in. The sink was still a mess of dark blue gel toothpaste, strands of hair various sizes and also left over foam from his dad's shaving cream; Benji used to use popsicle sticks to shave his 'beard' back when he was ten.

Lance took a shaky inhale in before exhaling out through his mouth; nothing would hurt him and he would be fine. 

Taking a step towards the sink, he looked down at his shoes. Only to be met with the same towel his mother had used to lay on the ground as she ushered her kids out of the bathtub to dry them off; she hated getting water everywhere.

“Just look up, its just going to be you there and nothing else. Just you, you handsome devil.”

He took in another deep breath, closing his eyes and lifting his head up so he faced the mirror.

“Its just going to be you there, Lance. No need to worry.”

As he slowly opened his eyes, he could feel his body start to freeze up as he stared back at yellow eyes.

Which was what was happening again in the Garrison's bathroom, he was met with himself yet again. 

Staring into the bright yellow of his reflection's eyes.

“You can't run from it, Lance. We will find you and take what is rightfully ours.” The Lance within the mirror spoke, revealing sharp fangs and a nasty smile. He hated this version of himself; his voice was all wrong and not like anything he had heard before. It was as if listening to the same song at the same time, only one song was played a few octaves higher while the other played a few octaves lower.

“No. You're not real.” He spoke softly, refusing to make eye contact with the yellow eyed Lance once more. It didn't end up pretty last time, it had sent him back into the fiery realm.

“It is our destiny, you will be murdered where you stand as well as the rest of the paladins who stand with you. Voltron will be ours to wield and you will be but a mere memory.”

Lance was shaking, his whole body was vibrating softly as a wave of anxiety washed over him. It filled him up withe the cold sense of dread as he grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried his best to take a steadying breathe. 

“You are not worthy enough to even be a pilot Lance. The paladins before you, the ones who piloted the blue lion were much more skilled and will forever be more qualified than you. Your team now is much stronger without you. You hold them back.”

His knuckles were slowly turning white as he tightened his grip on the metal edge of the sink. Lance's lungs filling up with each shaky breathe before exhaling out. He could feel tears prick the edges of his eyes, his throat running dry as he tried his best to calm himself down. 

This wasn't real.

Lance was fine.

He tried his best to will away the tears, his body rapidly filling up with even more nervous energy as he started to drown in a rush of all his insecurities. A storm was brewing inside of him and he had no other choice, he opened his mouth to speak to the yellow eyed demon before a soft whisper brushed against his ear.

“Don't say anything, let me handle it.”

Lance's eyes opened as he looked up to see Keith standing behind himself, but this time, it was actually his own reflection. He could feel relief starting to slowly calm his body down, squashing down the nerves and then scrubbing clean of the anxiety that had plagued him for what felt like forever.

The Keith in the mirror smiled, his lips turning up at one side as he huffed out a small chuckle. “Don't worry, I've got your back.”

Lance couldn't help it, but he started to laugh. A low, throaty chuckle escaped as his shoulders started to shake. He shook his head in disbelief before glancing up at the smiling Keith, “I can't escape you, can I? You here to molest me like the last time?”

He watched the mirror as Keith's face fell into a grimace. He crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Lance, his dark violet eyes sharp with something he couldn't quite place.

“I didn't do anything you didn't want me to. This is your dream after all, dumbass.”

Another smile lit up across Lance's face as he looked down into the basin of the sink, his eyes running over the porcelain surface before he rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be fucking Keith. It could have been any one else, but it was fucking Keith. Why was his subconscious doing this to him?

The Keith in the mirror smiled again, uncrossing his arms in order to wrap them around Lance's reflection's waist. Tucking his chin onto his right shoulder, he tilted his mouth towards his reflection's neck and spoke. 

“You'll wake up soon, I promise. Just, can you tell the real me when you finally wake up? You've been fighting it for years, Lance. Nothing is wrong with you.”

Lance could feel where Keith was touching. Physically, he knew he was only in the mirror touching the reflection of himself. But he could feel the boy's lips brush against his cool neck, warming up the skin and making his cheeks flush a shade of light pink. His thumbs were absently rubbing over his hipbones through the material of his t shirt, stirring up thoughts that were probably not something he was ready to explore; not just yet anyway.

“If the real you doesn't kill me first, I might mention it to him.”

 

~*~

 

“Its been a full 48 hours now, and Keith has only spoken to me twice. Once to ask how Lance was doing and the second to freaking ask me when he would be coming out. I'm just WAITING for this man to fall into an angst coma. JUST. WAITING.” 

Pidge grumbled over breakfast that morning. They played with the clear goo that was served, the spoon picking up what looked to be very transparent jello but when you put it in your mouth. Well, it was like eating very sweet boogers. It was very thick and also very easily to swallow, making the whole experience all around gross.

Hunk was on his third bowl of the stuff. 

Shiro had given half his portion to the yellow paladin, watching as he inhaled it.

“Keith hasn't gone to the medical bay once. He has been avoiding everyone it seems. Does he too need to be admitted into one as well?” Allura looked at Shiro now with concern in her eyes. They had been lucky for the last two days that Lance was out, the Galra having been all too quiet and no distress signals had been sent out.

It was odd.

But then again, everyone was acting odd.

“What is an angst coma?” Coran piped in. He had just come in from the kitchen, his eyes wide as he absently twirled his fingers around one of the ends of his moustache. Their breakfast must have wet the front of his apron, the blue and purple fabric were dark in random splotches.

“An Angst coma is like the moment when you make so many bad decisions in life that your body thinks it’s a virus when you finally do the right thing. You just fall down and never get back up because you need that time to realize what you've done. Well, in Keith's case, he will probably fall into one because he's probably coming to terms that Lance is not around to argue with him or fight him on everything. If you ask me, I think Keith has a small crush on Lance. The moron likes challenging him but now there’s no one TOO challenge him so he's just going to avoid everybody till his boyfriend pops out.”

Just as Pidge was explaining this to the table, Keith had silently slid into the dinning room only to catch the last part of what they were saying.

His anger started to flare up again as he felt his fists clenching. “For the record, Lance is only my team mate and friend. He's nothing more to me.” Before storming right back out and straight for the training room.

Shiro threw his arms up into the air as he rolled his eyes. 

He was dealing with children.

 

The training room's walls were vibrating as the heavy bass shook the entire place. Keith had discovered on his first week of being on the castle ship that he could actually hook up his phone to a dock in the control room so he could workout or train to music. The others quickly discovered this right after they had found Keith stretching out in his room, listening to none other than some weird soft indie tune that Lance was quick to make fun of him for.

Keith drove his sword up through the bot's legs and right up till it split in half. He watched as the two parts of the A.I fell down and start to dissolve. His throat crying out for water as he stood there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

His black shirt was drenched in sweat, hugging his chest and back as if it were a second skin. His long hair was tied back, but as he had been fighting, his bangs had gotten loose and were now sticking to his forehead. Keith was becoming uncomfortable as he started to finally feel how sweaty he had gotten; maybe next time he'd at least wear shorts.

His bayard flashed a bright neon red before it slide in on itself close, making a soft snick before he holstered it to the belt he wore around his waist. His muscles were screaming out in pain but it felt good; he liked the feeling of being sore after a good, hard training session. Reaching up, he massaged the tense muscle that was shoulder as he rolled his head around his neck.

It was shower time for sure.

“Close training session, Keith Kogane.”

He called out to the room as the music came to an abrupt halt before he started making his way to the sliding door that led to the hallway. Just as Keith was about to walk out, Shiro had walked him right back in with his prosthetic hand firmly gripping onto his sore shoulder.

“You and I are going to spar for a bit.”

Keith's brows furrowed as he shrugged Shiro's hand off of him. “I've been training already, Shiro. I'm not really up--”

“You haven't been having any meals with us, Keith. What did I say about you hiding out here?” Shiro crossed his arms as he watched the expression on the red paladin's face. Guilt and anger washed over his features before Keith pressed his lips into a hard line. 

He had been avoiding them yes, it just didn't feel right to him. If they were going to act and further become a team, shouldn't the WHOLE team be there? It was petty, but it didn't sit well with him as he sat at the dinner table that one evening. Lance usually sat to his right and with no one else there to fill that space, why would he bother going?

It was his fault all of this happened, anyway.

“Keith, I'm not suggesting you do this. I'm telling you as your leader.”

Keith's eyes flashed up through his dark lashes as his face hardened. Fine, if that's how Shiro was going to play at it; so be it.

Taking a couple of steps back, Keith turned his body to the side as he readied himself. His eyes swept over the black paladin as he watched the older man shrug off his vest. Then Keith's face his fell as he watched Shiro slip out from the grey high neck shirt he usually wore underneath to reveal what looked to be years of hard work.

VERY dedicated hard work.

This was so unfair to Keith. Yes, Shiro was his friend first and foremost but it didn't detract from the fact that the man was a solider and a VERY good looking one at that. But this was just showing off now.

The black paladin had creamy tanned skin except for the few places where soft raspberry coloured scars laid over thick muscle. Shiro had defined EVERYTHING it seemed as he effortlessly took a defence stance. His dark slate grey eyes watched Keith carefully as he brought ups his arms, readying himself for an attack. Shiro wasn't one to put himself on display but THIS was for sure an attempt to intimidate him.

All for him not showing up to meals.

Wow.

Keith took a deep breath, ignoring the very uncomfortable warmth in his stomach as he looked for weak points on his opponent. He knew Shiro was right handed, but that also meant it was his robotic arm. He wasn't too sure if striking the space between the prosthetic limb and his real skin would affect him somehow but it could be worth a shot.

Before he had time to even move, Shiro had advanced forward.

He swung out at Keith's head as Keith quickly ducked down and around to face Shiro's back. More scars were littered over his shoulders and around his hips. The black paladin swung around on his heel as Keith swung up his arms to avoid getting kicked in the head as Shiro extended his leg out. His boot connected with Keith's hands as he gripped the hard plastic and yanked to right but to no avail; Shiro still stood upright.

Shiro laughed breathlessly as he swung his other leg up, aiming for Keith's head yet again. The red paladin grunted as he released Shiro's boot and ducked down once more only to find himself being yanked upwards by the Shiro's strong grip. The neck of his sweaty t shirt dug into his throat as Shiro pulled the fabric tight up against himself. His back was pressed up against the black paladin's hard chest, his other hand was circled around Keith's neck as Keith flung up his arms to try and reach behind himself.

“You're slower than usual. You never let me pin you like this.”

Shiro's low voice was against his ear as Keith growled in frustration. Of course he was slow, his muscles were already so sore from the training he had done earlier on and were now in complete agony. His lungs protested as well as his airway was still closed off to him, his breathes coming out in short huffs before Shiro let him go.

Stumbling forward a bit, Keith reached up to rub his throat as he turned back to glare at Shiro. The black paladin was smiling. His eyes sparkling as he rested his hands onto his hips. There was a light sheen of sweat over his skin, his chest moving slowly up and down as if nothing had happened between the two of them. 

Keith was a mess.

“You will be at dinner tonight. No excuses, or I will have you laid out across this floor with your hands behind your back next time.”

“Whatever.” Was all Keith could say before stalking out of the training room. 

 

~*~

Shiro watched as Keith stormed out as Allura was just about to come in.

“Oh my, what happened to--” Allura fell silent as her eyes widened in surprise. This was not a sight she thought she would see; or at all for that matter.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, pushing the white tuft of his bang back as he looked at the princess. His lips tugged up into a shy grin before his eyes fell to the floor. “Sorry, I needed to speak with Keith. I'll be with you in a minute unless you'd like to wait?”

Allura simply nodded her head, her fingers absently running themselves through her long grey hair as her mouth absently tried to form a sentence. Before Shiro could say anything further, the princess made a high pitched squeal before running from the room. Her whole body flushed a very dark crimson as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

How was she supposed to look at the black paladin now, knowing very well how he looked underneath his suit?

 

~*~

Keith felt as if the shower room had become his second home. Or rather, the training room came first and than the shower; his little dorm coming in at the very top of his list. With the water running hot, he stepped into the spray and sighed in relief. His muscles immediately started to loosen up as the warm water soothed his aching body. 

He wasn't looking forward to dinner at all tonight. For the past two days, he'd been sneaking in meals after everyone either had gone to bed or were on the complete opposite side of the castle. Even then, he knew it was quiet. There were still the typical noises of whirring machines, soft clicks and tones going off and the sound of footsteps. But it wasn't the same at all without Lance's voice booming through the corridors as he either spoke rather dramatically about something or complained about whatever was bothering him that day. 

Keith was also starting to miss how touchy Lance was and his random pet names.

Tilting his head towards the nozzle, he let the water wash over his face as he let his mind run. A goofy smile appeared in his mind's eye as well as tanned skin and a pair of striking blue eyes. Soft sandy brown hair and long legs also filled the dark void as he heaved a sigh.

Ah fuck it, maybe he would go away afterwards.

Keith did his best to slow his breathing down as he continued to keep his eyes closed. Keeping the image of Lance clear in his mind, he ran his hand down the front of his chest before slowly gliding over his hips. He bit his lip as he concentrated on what he was doing until he could hear a dark chuckle run through his mind.

“C'mon, I know you could do better than that.”

Lance smirked, his hooded eyes watched him as he sauntered towards Keith. He had to look up at him, Lance was only a mere two inches taller but it didn't matter much; he was still close enough to stare at his mouth. He reached towards Keith as he smoothed his hands down his arms before he leaned in very close, their noses brushing up against each other as the silence fell heavy around them.

“Relax, I'll take care of you.”

Keith felt his breathing hitch up at the sound of Lance's sultry tone. His blue eyes burning bright before his lips softly pressed up against his mouth. His whole body shivered underneath the warm water as Lance kissed him, his tongue flicking out at his bottom lip before gently tugging it between his teeth. Keith pressed up into Lance, feeling the hard line of his pelvic bones as their mouths pressed firmly together. Lance's hands had been gently holding Keith's wrists before letting go to run his long fingers through his shaggy black hair. His nails grazed Keith's scalp as a soft moan escaped from his lips, almost muffled by the other boy's mouth.

“Keith, will you let me in?” 

Lance breathed as he pulled back to look at Keith. They were both breathing heavily, the air thick around them with steam as Keith tried his best not to push Lance up against the wall and take whatever he could from him. 

He nod his head as he slotted their mouths once more together as Lance's fingers slightly pulled on his hair, eliciting yet another soft moan to escape and fall into his mouth. As they kissed, he could feel warmth spread though his entire body from his core as he felt Lance's thigh slot itself between his leg.

“Tell me what you want, cariño.”

Lance's mouth slid over his lips and down to his neck as he sucked his soft skin in between his teeth. Keith's hands were still in Lance's hair, gripping tightly as he found his body moving on its own. He rubbed up against his thigh, the friction sparking excitement to run through his lower stomach as he felt Lance's teeth graze over his collarbone.

“Your mouth. I want your mouth.”

Keith swallowed down another moan as he rubbed himself against his thigh once more. God, he forgot how good it felt to do this. He could feel Lance's smile against his skin as he felt his fingers run down softly against his chest. 

“Here?”

His nails scraped across his stomach before grazing Keith's hips as they bucked forward against Lance's thigh again.

“Or here?”

Lance breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he cupped his hand around Keith's excitement. He stopped breathing and let out an audible groan as he felt the heel of Lance's palm press up into him, massaging him gently.

“Yes.”

Lance pulled away and slowly fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving Keith's. He watched as Lance smoothed his hands over his pale thighs, his tongue running over his bottom lip before they spread into a sheepish grin.

“Is this your way of keeping me quiet?”

Keith swallowed, as he looked down at Lance. The image of him on his knees in front of him was being burned into his mind before his head fell back onto the tiled wall. 

“Don't tease me, Lance.”

Just as he spoke, Keith almost lost all thought as he felt a warm mouth press up against the base of his cock. His hand immediately went to Lance's head, his soft hair tickling his palm as he griped the strands. Lance's eyes flickered upwards as he dragged his lips up the shaft before pressing the flat of his tongue against the tip of himself. 

Keith breathed in heavily as Lance continued to press soft kisses around the head before lightly licking down his length. Keith tugged on his hair slightly, chancing a small peek at the boy before he groaned; of course Lance would be looking at him while he did this.

“I said stop teasing me.”

Keith gritted his teeth, his voice was rough but firm as Lance ran the tip of his tongue against the slit, spreading whatever precum that had leaked out. 

“Its so much fun too.”*

His mouth fell open slightly as Lance slid him all the way in until he hit the back of his throat. His tongue firmly pressed up against himself as Keith let out a long groan; fuck he did not expect that. Keith pulled on Lance's hair, pulling his hips back before pushing forward again. He could feel Lance hum softly as his head dropped down to watch him, his chin touching the top of his chest as he pulled in a deep breath.

Lance's eyes were closed as his head bobbed up and down slowly along his length, his hands resting on the tops of his thighs. Keith could feel something within him coil tighter in on itself as he hissed. Lance had fully slid himself from his mouth and as he did, Keith could feel his teeth run along the sensitive skin.

Lance looked up at him again, his lips spreading into a bright smile before opening his mouth wide. Keith took no time and thrusted back into the warmth as a drawn out moan heaved itself out from his throat. “Fuck, Lance.” He could feel his tongue lapping at his sides as Keith kept a steady rhythm before he felt the pressure start to build up in his lower stomach.

“Fuck, can you take it?”

Keith groaned as he watched for Lance's approval, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked as hard as he could. His blues eyes glanced up through long lashes as he met Keith's and squeezed his thighs softly. 

“Fuck, that's so hot.”

Keith's head fell back as he pumped his fist around himself, his climax hitting him like a blow to his head as he came all over his hand and a little bit against the shower's wall. He heaved one last sigh before slowly opening his eyes; the previous images falling away. The excitement slowly started to melt away as he felt the lukewarm water continue to hit his back in a steady rhythm. 

He didn't remember the last time he had done this.

But he did remember how awkward it was after it was done.

After his shower and his... 'Relief', Keith walked back to his room. He grabbed himself a new pair of clean clothes and let his mind wander. He felt calm for the first time after the few stressful days he's had, it felt good to finally feel as if everything was okay. Even if it lasted for a little bit.

As he pulled his leather jacket on, Hunk burst through his bedroom door and grabbed his arm. He must have run here, he was red in the face and was also very out of breath.

“Lance is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT to the two people who are keeping me from abandoning this fic and letting me drown in Klance hell.  
> You the real MVPs and I love you both.
> 
> Chapter 5 won't be up till like Thursday or even Friday because I have a lot of stuff I gotta take care of so I hope this tides everyone over.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who comments and kudos very VERY much <3  
> You guys are the best :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is awake and doesn't want to be.  
> Hunk and Shiro are gossiping moms.  
> Allura is space mom and kind of a boob.  
> Pidge is a shit disturber, like always.
> 
> Keith is confused and Lance is really upset.  
> I ruin lives.

“Lance, I need you to sit upright for me right now. I can't have you falling asleep.”

A groan escaped as Lance hung his head back, his eyes rolling for the fiftieth time today. He had only been out of the healing pod for a good two minutes before everyone was in panic mode again.

It was like he never actually had been under stasis for three days.

Three whole FUCKING days.

Lance was exhausted.

“Guys, seriously, I'm really okay. I can move all my limbs and I can see without those Willy Wonka glasses now. Can I please go take a shower?” 

Hunk and Shiro were hovering around Lance, having a hushed conversation between themselves as they occasionally threw him a look of worry. Allura and Pidge were over by the scanner, tweaking little knobs and adjusting the screen while Coran was looking over a white clipboard stuffed to the brim with papers.

Keith however was perched atop another examination table and was watching everyone else work with a hard expression on his face. 

He didn't acknowledge Lance once since he had woken up.

A frown pulled at his lips as he looked at Keith. Yes, it was really him and not the dream version he had come accustomed to for the past 72 hours. His face was all hard lines and pouty lips, his dark eyebrows were almost so knitted together in anger that Lance was for sure he had grown a uni brow while he was passed out. His arms were crossed over his chest and his silly red jacket was laid beside him on the table, his dark grey t shirt stretching tight against his chest.

Wait, Lance doesn't care about the t shirt part.

No, he cared a LOT about the t shirt part.

Keith finally looked over to meet Lance's eyes before the red paladin flushed a very bright red and broke the contact as quickly as he had made it.

What? What the fuck?

As Lance opened his mouth, Hunk stuck his face into his field of vision before he had the chance to even address what he was about to say. “Okay buddy, we're about to just scan you really quick so we can send you off to the showers. You reek, dude.”

Lance's face just fell blank before he stared off into one of the bright luminescent lights that made the room appear so stark white. Of course he smelled, he had been stuck in the same suit for the past three days while suffering through night terrors and lust induced fever dreams about some emo kid all the while sweating his balls off in what felt like hell itself.

He was literally caked in the sweat.

And possibly other things.

Allura rolled over the scanner as Pidge looked intensely at her tablet's screen before Hunk moved out of the way. Lance watched as Allura extended the arm of the machine closer to his chest before pursing her lips and fiddling around with its position. 

“Alright, so we're going to check if your collarbone still has that little crack in it because if it does, it means another week inside the pod and NO ONE wants to deal with that again. It also means you won't be able to use your rifle at all or even pilot Blue so we wanna get you in tip top shape, okay sailor?”

Pidge finally looked up to see Lance's frown deepen on his face before he closed his eyes. 

“Hit me with your best shot.”

Allura must have flicked the switch to the machine because all that Lance could hear was the loud thrum and soft whir of the scanner as it flashed bright yellows across his chest. He could barely make out Shiro speaking quietly to what could either be Hunk or even Keith whispering back before the machine came to an abrupt halt.

“All went well. Now, we must print off the scans and look them over. Coran? Hunk? Will you follow me please.” Allura smiled happily as she rolled the machine away and back to it's place as the other two called followed after her.

Pidge looked back down at her tablet and swiped at a couple of things before spinning the little machine around in her hands to show Lance the screen. His brows flew up high as he stared at the black and white photo of a skeleton's chest. A yellow circle was drawn around what looked to be the left collarbone with a hairline fracture sliced through to the middle of the white enamel. In the top right corner, he could see his name written in small white print with the date of the scan underneath it.

“This is what we were afraid of when we finally threw you inside the pod but,” Pidge flicked the picture to the side as a new one took the former's place, “this is actually incredible. It seemed to heal perfectly fine.”

Lance studied the scan closely, trying to find at least SOMETHING else wrong with it but it appeared to be clean. His lips then twisted up into a relieved smile as he threw up both his hands into the air and hopped off the table, “Well this was great everybody. Good to see all of the team back together, even you cranky pants.”

Shiro chuckled softly as Lance swept past Pidge and Keith, the red paladin mumbling something under his breath before addressing Shiro.

“Shouldn't Lance stay behind to hear the results? He hasn't been cleared yet to even go.”

Lance was already halfway out the door but of course he had heard Keith. Just as the medical bay's doors were about to slide close, Lance yelled back.

“Don't worry cariño, I'm always fine.”

 

~*~

 

There are two ways to break a bone. The first way is to completely snap the bone into two pieces to create a clean break in the enamel; this is known as a fracture. The second way is to create a crack in the bone which is known as a hairline fracture. It is not a complete break, but it can lead to one if it is not healed or cared for properly. With proper care however, fractured bones of any sort can be healed within four to six weeks.

And the healing pod did it in three days.

Hunk was incredibly amazed by all this. Looking down at the two images placed side by side on the light up surface, the amazement and excitement bubbled up within him.

This was so COOL.

“I honestly thought he had snapped the bone in two with the way he was acting.” 

Coran popped up beside Hunk, looking at the scans as he fiddled with his moustache. Allura was on the opposite side of the table, looking at the images as well before flicking her sky blue eyes up at Hunk. “You do not have healing pods on your planet, Hunk? Has earth ever heard of such a thing before?”

The yellow paladin glanced up at the princess before looking back down at the image of a hairline fracture in the collarbone as he shrugged his large shoulders. “My grandfather was explaining to me and my sister one day about how scientists were actually in the midst of creating healing pods or beds but I don't think they were fully tested just yet or even created. We have cures for certain diseases though but if we were to bring one of these pods to earth, I feel like we could actually make a difference.”

Allura smiled softly, watching the paladin light up as he spoke about his family and his home. Her heart ached however, she had a hard time remembering just how young they actually were until they spoke about their life on earth and how they couldn't wait to be back.

The fight against the Galra may never stop. For all they knew, it would mean for the paladins to never return home and to continue to defend the universe. The battle for peace may last for all eternity, leaving the paladins forever roaming from galaxy to galaxy as they defended every life form to have ever existed. 

They may never see earth or their families again.

If only Allura could keep this from them, just for a little while, maybe then she would be able to sleep just a little better at night.

 

~*~

 

Bright neon red flashed as Keith sheathed his bayard for the second time that day. He couldn't keep up his training because throughout the whole circuit, his mind kept running back to the very real Lance that had been sitting across from him in the med bay. His tired blue eyes still had that sparkle in them and the short strands of his hair had been sticking up at every angle which made Keith infuriatingly horny again.

Of course Lance had to wake up right after he had cum to the thought of him.

Breathing in a deep sigh, he decided that a nap would probably be his best option. As he was about to call out to the training room to shut off his session, the metal doors slid open to reveal a face he had not wanted to see.

At all.

Like, not at all. Not right now.

Lance threw him a large childish grin as he sauntered into the room. His light brown hair was darker than usual and was still wet at the tips. A droplet must have dripped down his neck because Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of the wet sheen it had left against his tanned skin. He wore his usual light wash jeans and the raglan shirt that looked to be a bit baggier on him now. The already lean teenager must have lost a couple of pounds from being in the healing pod because even his tight jeans weren't fitting him as well in the thigh area.

Keith then just realized that he had made eye contact first at his thighs rather than look at his face the whole time.

“So, I just wanted to make this clear. Like, just so you don't lock yourself away in your little cave and sneak around for food because apparently you were doing that the whole time while I was --”

“I wasn't doing that. I would have rather trained than worry over you. I already knew you were going to be okay.”

Keith did not want to have this conversation right now. He already had a hard time looking at him while he was being examined earlier that day. The light grey suit that was required to be worn while in the healing pod left little to no imagination about how fit Lance really was. It was almost like a glove that was made just right for the tall Latino and it drove Keith insane. 

It was just like him to get himself into this situation. 

Sometimes, Keith really didn't like getting close to people all because he knew something like this would have happened sooner or later.

But of course, it did happen and his heart chose the tall motherfucker who speaks Spanish. 

Right now however, with what he had done in the shower still fresh in his mind and the excitement of Lance being awake, was NOT the right time to discuss whatever Lance needed to speak with him about. Maybe tomorrow when thoughts of his teammates thighs and his mouth were tucked away safely into the thick metal treasure chest within his mind.

Lance frowned as he crossed his long arms over his chest, a thin brow raised high in question. “You knew I'd be okay? Pidge told me you kept asking after me.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Of course Pidge said something to Lance; it was in their nature to stir up drama. His lips titled up into a tight smile before he strode past the taller boy, making a very wide path between himself and Lance as he stared straight ahead at the door.

As the doors slide open, Keith took another stride forwards before Lance's fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him backwards with a bit too much force that sent the two tumbling to the training room's floor.

It was Keith's lucky day.

He had landed right underneath Lance's very long and lean body which was firmly pressed up against his own. Lance's blue eyes stared at him intensely as they ran over his face, his lips were pulled into a tight angry line as Keith felt his body grow hot. 

“Get off me.”

Keith growled as he shoved at Lance's chest before flipping them both over. He sat up quickly, trying to get enough space away from Lance's face, only to then discover that he was straddling his hips. The boy underneath him flushed a very dark red as Keith watched him try his best to take deep breathes.

This was not helping him at all.

“Well at least now you look at me. You totally were avoiding me before, its not your fault that I go hurt right? You do know that.”

Keith eyed the blue paladin as Lance seemed to relax underneath him. His hands were by his head as the flush on his cheeks slowly faded into a soft pink, his mouth still slightly parted as his breathing slowed.

Ridiculous.

“It is my fault Lance, I hurt you. I was the one who hurt you and I am the only one to blame.”

Lance rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, he watched the boy glance down at his waist before his lips pulled up into a sly smirk.

“Keith, I think your bayard wants to say hi.”

“Shut the fuck up Lance, I'm leaving.”

Keith threw himself off of Lance as he tried his best to adjust himself before almost sprinting to the door. But of course, Lance wasn't finished with whatever he had to say when yet again, Keith was blocked from slipping out of the training room.

“First of all, I will not take advice from a guy who wears white go go boots everyday. Second, I need you to understand that you did not hurt me, Keith. I told you what to do and you just followed what I said, comprenda?”

Lance's arms were spread wide, the finger tips almost brushing the frame of the doors as he stared Keith down with an intense glare. The blue paladin was being stubborn, but Keith understood why; he just really didn't want to deal with this right now.

He just really needed to be by himself for a bit to sort out whatever was happening inside his self.

“If I say yes, will you let me go?”

Keith didn't dare look up at Lance because if he did, he knew he wouldn't stop himself from forcing Lance back to the floor and ripping into him about how much he's thought of that smart mouth over the course of three days. He knew, if he were to tilt his head up and actually look into those blue eyes, that he would confirm what his heart was telling him and Keith was not ready to accept rejection just yet.

“If you say yes, then I need you to listen to me while I talk to you about something else. Its really important to me that I tell you straight up.”

Keith froze.

What?

“Tell me what?”

He could see now that Lance's hands were trembling slightly and that if he listened, like really listened, he could hear his rushed breathe as the other boy tried their best to appear calm. Lance didn't get nervous, but when he did, he was very good at hiding it. Keith knew this because he had watched Lance pilot Blue once in an asteroid field while they had time to kill. He was all brave and dramatic while he narrated whatever he had been doing but afterwards, he had found the pilot hunched over with his head between his knees. Hunk was with Lance and was telling him to focus on his breathing while the other boy seemed to be losing it.

That was the day that Keith finally figured out that Lance suffered from really bad anxiety attacks and was only putting up a front to shield the fact that he did.

Lance chose to be this way in order to hide everything that was going on.

But Keith noticed.

“Lance, what happened while you were in the pod?”

He finally looked up at the other paladin. Lance looked as if he had just seen a ghost; his skin had taken on a sickly glow and his eyes were open wide. 

“I ugh I, I just never mind. You can go. I have to help Coran anyway with something. Ha, I'll see you at dinner.” 

Keith watched as Lance let his arms drop to his side before rushing out of the room. He could feel his anger flare up as he followed the taller boy down the hall. It took no effort for him to match up his own strides with Lance's, despite the other boy having longer legs.

“Lance, you can't just shut down when people ask you questions.”

“I'm not shutting down, you shut down. You're no better than I am, Keith.”

Keith took another step before swinging himself in front of Lance and bracing himself for impact. 

“Keith, I really don't--”

“No, we're doing this now. Lance, what happened?”

Lance had stumbled away, tripping over his own feet as he had walked right into Keith's barricade. The look of surprise over the blue paladin's face quickly turned into a hard mask before crossing his arms. 

“Look, I've never had problems with dreams before while being inside the pod okay? It just, it really took me by surprise and it just, ah quiznack why you of all people, it just made me realize how its totally okay to be totally down to wanna have nabo in your mouth but like, I didn't realize till now that I swung that way. Or any way, except for like girls of course, but you kind have girlie hair? I guess? Plus you have like a really great face to look at and that whole ' I hate the world' type of vibe you give off is kind of hot but like--”

“STOP. TALKING.”

Keith was having a sensory overload. What did Lance mean by ' I didn't realize I swung that way?'. 

Lance stood there with his mouth still hung open in mid sentence as Keith regarded him with a look of confusion. Was Lance coming out to him? Or was he just thinking out loud. What the hell was he talking about. 

As Keith was about to take another step forward and speak, he watched as Lance stiffened up and square off his shoulders. His face had fallen into a mask of dejection before looking down at the floor to hide his eyes.

“Why did it have to be you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words that even I had to ask/look up"
> 
> Nabo: A slang word for penis but actually means turnip
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry, I took so long. I'm actually having a really hard time right now with writing, work and stressing out lol but I promise to have the next chapter up.
> 
> I know this chapter isn't written as well as the others but I'm in kind of a funk because of everything thats going on but I'm trying my best <3
> 
> I still love y'all very very much :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sulking.  
> Keith is ready to break a lamp.  
> Shiro is dad and very confused.  
> Pidge is fucking TMZ of space.  
> Hunk is adorable and I love him.  
> Allura and Coran are there, but not there?

It was quite fitting really; having his sexual awakening in space. Lance was surrounded by so many alien lifeforms that they were all required to protect and save which meant a larger pool of people for him to experiment with. It also meant that gender might not even be a thing on some planets; which kind of made it both easier and extremely difficult for him to even think about. 

Of course he knew this would hit him like a truck however.

And at the worst of times too.

Lance just wished he hadn't blurted out what he had said to the object of his current affections. The minute Keith told him to stop talking and looked at him in that way, Lance just knew. He knew exactly how Keith felt about him and his feelings before he even had a chance to tell Lance to go throw himself into a wormhole.

It didn't hurt anymore or any less.

Now he understood why Benji never spoke to them during that time.

All he wanted to do was establish that Keith shouldn't be taking responsibility for what happened to him. The minute he had taken a shower and had gotten dressed, was when Pidge decided to pop by his room to graciously tell him how much Keith was shouldering all the blame. They told him about how Keith refused to go visit him and how he spent most of his time avoiding the others, choosing to spend his time with the training bots instead.

Shiro, however, was the one who had told Lance about how Keith was silently suffering the most from his absence.

Which was why he had gone to the training room to set everything straight in the first place; not to absolutely fuck up his confession of his little mini crisis and admit to finding him attractive.

Lance shook his head and pressed his forehead to his knees. He could still feel the icy cold hurt slither through his veins as he remembered Keith's face and the way he had looked at him after telling him to shut up.

Was this really how it went? How would Hunk take the news? Probably better than Keith but what about Pidge? Or Shiro, Allura and Coran? 

How did any of this work.

Lance felt a swarm of emotion bubble up through his chest as he glanced up at his lion. The faded yellow eyes looked back at him but he could still feel Blue sending him thoughts of reassurance. He wasn't ready to exactly face his team yet after everything that had happened in the hallway but Lance did power through the awkward family dinner they were always expected to attend.

And did it ever suck.

Lance had switched seats with Pidge so he could be sandwiched between Hunk and Coran rather than Keith and Shiro. It also gave him an excuse to speak to Coran about his dreams and what caused them to happen since he was still very confused on how they manifested within the healing pod. Hunk was Hunk and knew something was up when Keith had addressed Lance a little before dinner was done to speak with him afterwards. But of course, Lance brushed it off and made his escape for the hanger instead.

He would be fine. He just needed to be a lone for a little bit.

Which is where he was now. He had stripped off his jacket and was sitting on top of it in front of Blue, his whole body curled in on itself as he tried his very best to calm his shaking nerves and to stop the anxiety that wanted to well up inside him.

Lance would be fine.

He just had to forget all this ever happened.

 

~*~

 

Dinner was the worst thing that could have ever happened to Keith and this was his first time being there in a few days.

He was the last to arrive in the dining room hall after locking himself up in his room to try his best and fathom what had just happened in the hallway with Lance. He had never heard the paladin sound so broken before or run that fast for that matter; Keith had no time to even process what Lance was throwing at him until it was too late and he was left behind to sort out what was happening.

'Why did it have to be you.'

Keith gritted his teeth as he had glared at the green gloop that was set in front of him on a clean white plate. The minute he had seen Pidge in Lance's place told him exactly what he needed to know.

Lance was about to become a problem.

Again.

Throughout dinner, the conversation died out with unspoken pleasantries before they all started conversing to whoever was closet to them. Keith couldn't help but try his best to ease drop on whatever it was Lance was whispering to Coran about until someone nudged him in his side.

“You know lover boy, we all heard you two going at it in the training room.”

Keith whipped his head to the side to see a very curious Pidge with their spoon raised to their mouth and Shiro causally bringing his fist up to his face to silently cough out a laugh.

“We were talking, nothing else. How do you know we were there?”

Pidge stuck the green mess into their mouth as they smiled wide.

“Lance asked me where you were so I told him where to find you. He really wanted to speak to you about a personal matter.”

Shiro piped in as Keith flicked his dark eyes up to meet Shiro's honest face. Of course their leader would have told him, he only wanted what was best for the team and wanted them all to get along with each other; even if that meant parenting them.

He really was like their dad.

Minus the whole robotic arm and the occasional beat down he could deliver to you while he disguised it as 'training'.

Keith grunted, hoping that justified as an answer before Pidge spoke again. This time, their mouth wasn't full of goo and their voice was dropped low into a whisper.

“Lance has this giant ego that he puts on as a front so you won't see anything past that. Its like his defensive mechanism; hes competitive because he knows he can always do better and he thinks very little of himself so he hides it behind jokes. He's over dramatic because he feels like if he isn't, then he will be over looked. Kid's got middle child syndrome through and through, but Keith, just corner him. Like seriously, corner him somewhere but give him an obvious escape route. This weird tension between you two is too weird, its literally only been like half a day.”

Pidge looked at him, their golden brown eyes full of sincerity before turning away to speak to Shiro again. Keith closed his eyes, letting this information sink in as he toyed around with the idea of cornering Lance.

It didn't sound like the greatest plan, but Pidge was right.

They wouldn't be able to form Voltron any time soon if things were going the way they were now.

As dinner came to an end, Lance was the first to wish everyone a great meal and push in his chair. Before the blue paladin could escape, Keith hurriedly thanked Coran for the goo and caught up to him. But not before Hunk had seen the look of determination on his face as Keith literally shoved his chair into the table.

“Lance, can I talk to you for a sec? I just want need to speak to you about training tomorrow.”  
He couldn't think of anything else to say other than, ' Hey Lance, I need to talk to you about how you said I had a nice face to look at and think you might be playing for both teams.'

Lance turned to look at him, the few inches of space between their faces almost made Keith flush with red until he saw the dark pink that rose on the other boy's cheeks. He watched as Lance looked down at his shoes before throwing Keith a forced smile.

“Sorry dude, I have somewhere I need to be. You know, I was out for like three days so I have a lot of stuff to catch up on.”

With that said, Lance almost bolted down the corridor and disappeared around the bend before Keith even had the chance to respond.

This was going to be absolutely annoying.

 

~*~

 

“Lance is hanging out in the hanger talking to Blue and Keith looks like he's about to rip apart the screen in the common area.”

Hunk and Pidge were in the surveillance room that was off to the right of the main control deck as they watched the many screens that floated before them. Every part of the castle ship was hooked up with small cameras that were set in very discreet angles in case an enemy were to sneak aboard the ship and try their best to snoop around. Sure, they had motion sensations and scanners, but Pidge had convinced Allura otherwise.

But really, they only set them up so they could act as a sort of T.V show for them to watch as they worked.

It was Pidge's own little drama channel.

“Do you think they'll yell at each other this time?”

Hunk settled back down in his chair as he stuck his large hand into a bowl of what looked to be very bright blue pink disks and munched on them, his eyes darting back and forth between the two screens.

“I don't think there will be yelling, but I can for sure tell you that Keith will lose it with Lance and Lance will totally just right out kiss Keith.”

“Haha probably.”

Hunk smiled as his hand came to a stand still to hover over his snack.

“Wait, what?”

 

~*~

 

'Gotcha.'

Keith slipped into the hanger after he had stormed most of the castle in search of Lance before going to Shiro. He had done his best to mask his annoyance when Shiro had told him that he hadn't spoken to Lance since after dinner but then later did mention to Keith that he saw him head towards the airlocks. 

He was already half way down the hall fuming when his leader had called back, amusement dripping from his voice as Keith had changed his course of direction the complete opposite way.

The blue paladin himself was sat before his lion. From what Keith could see, he had his knees tucked up all the way to his chest and his back was hunched over. It looked rather painful to him but Lance was lean, maybe he was just really flexible and Keith hadn't figured that out yet. 

Not that he really wanted to of course, just maybe... For next time if there ever was another repeat of what happened in the shower when a certain tall, dark and arrogant decided to star in his fantasy again. 

As Keith took a couple steps further, steadying his heart as he tried to quell the frustration within himself, he slowed to a stop. He could hear the soft rolls of Rs and Lance's voice, although it didn't really sound like him at all. His voice was honeyed, his words were softly being carried out into the open space as Keith stood there trying to make out the words.

Was Lance... Singing?

Keith could feel his annoyance melt away slowly, the frustration he had felt before still there but was now being mixed with guilt. He remembered once, before he was asked to leave the Garrison, that he had over heard Hunk in Health and Safety class that he knew someone who sings to themselves to help calm their mind. Was he talking about Lance? Was this another way he coped with his anxiety?

He listened carefully, almost straining his ears as he slowly tried to move up closer to Lance. Yes, Keith was very curious but he was also very aware that if he were to startle him; he might get up and take off again.

He was not going to run from him this time.

As he slowly approached him, Keith took this time to sort out what he wanted to say. He knew he needed to touch upon injuring him and also apologizing properly, but the thing that was eating away at him was the fact that he knew for sure that Lance had confessed to liking him. Or, at least acknowledging that there was something else going on between them other than the arguing and the whole love/hate friendship that was going on. Lance had flat out told Keith that he liked his face and his hair, not to mention his personality or whatever he had actually said. Not knowing, for Keith, was killing him inside or rather, it was making him go crazy as he over analyzed everything he had ever done to Lance. It was driving him up a wall that he didn't know how to escape from. 

He didn't like not knowing.

It bothered him to no end when he knew he was the one that should have seen this coming.

“You know, I might not be able to see you but Blue can.”

Keith froze as he was immediately pulled back to reality. Lance turned his head to the side, his eyes looking down at Keith's shoes first before they flicked up towards his face. His eyes were a little pink, the whites of Lance's eyes a little red around the edges. Keith could feel his brows furrow together as he studied Lance's profile; he hadn't been crying had be? He looked much too exhausted for that.

“You haven't even slept yet, have you?”

Keith asked, however he already knew the answer to his own question. After the hallway incident, Lance must have gone back to his room and had done something else other than sleep. The bags under his eyes were almost a dark shade of purplish red which wasn't very fitting on his slim face. It made him look older than he really was.

Lance smiled sheepishly before pulling himself to his feet. Keith watched as he bent down to pick his jacket up off the floor before slipping it back on. “Have you come to tell me how its still your fault for hurting me? Or are you about to tell me its 'okay to be gay'.”

Keith took a large breath in before releasing a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear the sarcasm in his voice; it was practically coated in it as he had spoke.

“No, I'm here to apologize and to have you hear me out. I don't want to argue or get into a fight again.”

He spoke calmly, making sure every word was said carefully before opening his eyes and looking at the tanned boy. They were a few meters apart, Lance had his long arms crossed over his chest as he watched Keith. Keith was almost mirroring him; his arms were crossed as well but he couldn't help tapping his fingers against his elbow.

Keith was much too impatient for this.

Before he even got a chance to start his little spiel, Lance took a step forward and dropped his arms to his sides; but not until the paladin had pointed at his chest. Tilting his head, Lance's thin brow raised high as he tried to keep his lips from twitching upwards into a smile. “Do you know that you have dinner on your jacket?”

Keith instantly looked down as he smoothed his jacket every which way till he found the disgusting neon green of the slime they were served earlier smeared over the white leather of the jacket's collar. “Ah, Pidge, the little fucker.” He growled as he tried to scrape the dried goo off.

Lance was chuckling softly at first, but before Keith could tell him to knock it off, Lance burst into laughter as he bent over at the waist and slapped his knees. “Wooooow, you didn't even notice it? What happened to 'I have eyes like a hawk, that’s why I'm a better pilot' bullcrap.”

“Shut up Lance, I am a better pilot than you.”

Keith snarled back as he started to rub off the left over slime that had seemed to seep into the fabric. Lance narrowed his eyes as he threw out his hands towards him, beckoning Keith closer.

“No you're not, prove it. I'm as good as a pilot as you are and maybe even better.”

“You wish, McClain. My scores were always better.”

“Yeah, like by two points. Mr. Giles liked you better anyway.”

“Mr. Giles only liked me better because I wouldn't make jokes about dive manoeuvres and then ask to try them out on Buffy.”

“I didn't know they were family friends, okay?! Maybe you shouldn't have challenged me in class.”

“WHEN DID I EVER CHALLENGE YOU, I BARELY SPOKE TO YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD NEVER SHUT UP.”

“WELL AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE AN EXO MEMBER GONE EMO AND GET MYSELF KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL JUST SO YOU COULD ANGST IN KOREAN.”

“I DON'T EVEN SPEAK KOREAN, I'M FROM TEXAS YOU CORONA.”

Keith brought his face so close to Lance's that their noses rubbed up against each others and their angry breathes were huffed out over both their faces. The taller boy's eyebrows furrowed even more as he pressed his forehead against his, “Did you just call me a Corona, you cabrón.”

“And what if I did?” 

Keith was not about to back down from a fight with Lance this time, despite the fact that he had came here to find the paladin and apologize for what he had done. But that was totally out the window and Keith knew, deep down, that this was probably his only way of getting things back to normal.

Until Lance wrapped his hands around his neck, digging his thumbs into his jawline before forcing him to tilt his head upwards and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, I'm working on so many other unpublished stories and trying to get back into the swing of things but I'm really going through a rough patch in my personal life right now. I hope you guys understand, you guys are seriously the best <3
> 
> Words that I did look up:  
> Cabrón -- Slang word for Bastard apparently. 
> 
> Also looking for a translator who can put up with me at weird hours. I feel so bad bothering the current one right now because EDUCATION IS IMPORTANT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith want to fucking eat each other.  
> Pidge and Hunk are those kids who spy on everybody.
> 
> Shiro has no idea how to manage any of these kids and they're not even his but tries his best because he is dad no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late and everything, but I was away all weekend and I'm having a really hard time personally. Like, I love writing but I've fallen into this sort of funk where its there but my mind is just really upset with how everything is turning out.
> 
> Its a short chapter, but I promise that the last and final one will be worth your wait and I appreciate you guys so very very much <3
> 
> ALSO S/O TO SAVAGE AND KEITH, LOVE YOU TWO, BYE.

Lance has always been impulsive.

He did have his moments of times when he had thought things through in much detail; his mamá did not raise a silly bitch lemme tell ya that.

But sometimes, he would do or say the thing and ask questions later.

And currently that thing was Keith and later needed to come sooner rather what was happening now. 

Which was a LOT of something that was currently happening right this minute with a very red faced Keith straddling his chest.

All 140lbs of red paladin was pressing down on his upper body while the boy held his wrists tight above his head with one hand. The other hand was clenching Lance's jaw between his fingers as he heaved out heavy breaths over his face. 

Lance couldn't move, let alone remember how he had been pinned. The first thing that came to his mind was the kiss and how... Responsive Keith had been. The moment Lance pressed his mouth to his, the red paladin sprung to life and had reached up to curl around his wrists as Lance felt his tongue glide across the seam of his mouth. 

The kiss struck thunder through his whole body. Electric shocks raced down every nerve and lit his skin ablaze as their teeth clicked together and their noses smashed against each other. Keith seemed to be fighting with him the whole time as his tongue twirled with his own before completely dominating whatever Lance had been trying to do in the first place.

To be honest though, Lance had no idea what he was doing any way and whatever Keith wanted; Lance would give it to him.

“Why did you fucking have to DO that?!”

Keith leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lance's as he stared up into the shockingly clear violet eyes of his teammate. He honestly had no response but before he could even run his mouth, Keith took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it very hard before letting it go. The grip on his wrists tightened as Keith nudged Lance's head to the side as he ran his lips along the length of his neck before flicking his tongue out at his warmed skin.

“Ah-hh, Keith. Can we not--”

“Shut the fuck up, Lance. You started it.”

“I just, I'm ticklish.”

Lance could feel Keith's lips hover over his racing pulse point. At this rate, being held down and having the lips of your new current wank fantasy was probably sending his heart's rhythm into overdrive. Keith could probably just feel how hard his heart was working all while having access to the front row seat of the 'Lance is actually freaking out' show.

Keith pulled his lips away but only to replace it with the feeling of the palm of his hands; the tips of his fingers brushing the back of Lance's neck. He swallowed down the large bundle of nerves that bubbled up as his lips parted, Keith's eyes immediately dropping back down to look at his mouth. The hand that held his throat loosely moved up a little so it snuggled against the underside of his jaw; his finger tips brushing against the end of his jawbone before he shifted his hips.

Which was probably not the best thing to do because once Keith had settled down again, Lance couldn't help but release such an unnecessary noise which didn't help the situation at hand. 

Keith had shifted his hips slightly, adjusting his thighs' hold on Lance's chest but it forced some of the air out from his lungs and out came such a very suggestive groan as his whole body flushed a crimson red at the embarrassing sound.

Oh god, what the actual quiznack is freaking wrong with him.

“Blue is more of your colour.”

Keith absently said; his voice was low and very hoarse. His eyes were heavy lidded and his pupils were blown out wide as he brought his lips forward to gently press against Lance's mouth for the second time that day.

And wow, this was a much different kiss.

Lance's eyes fell closed as his whole body relaxed underneath Keith. Their mouths parted slightly against one another as Lance's whole body shivered with excitement. The hand around his throat wasn't as loose as it had been before and was now putting pressure around his neck; his Adam’s apple was being pushed into his wind pipe slightly as Lance's mouth automatically opened up for Keith without hesitation.

He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue back into his mouth. This kiss was much more controlled than the one Lance had sprung upon Keith but this one held something deeper, something Lance couldn't really place because he never really had a kiss like this before.

But he couldn't call it safe when Lance knew for a fact that Keith was sporting something in those very tight black jeans.

Which for some reason, made him completely and utterly excited as a groan tumbled out from his mouth.

Keith swallowed it up as if he had been waiting for it and pulled away. The grip on his wrists loosened as the red paladin tightened the hand around his throat once again. “You like being chocked, don't you? Is this your way of telling me that you can actually be quiet?”

Lance watched his mouth curl up into a smirk before he felt Keith lift off of him before settling back down onto his lower half. A little bit of shifting on Keith's part and he had aligned their hips up with each other. Lance looked up at him before he allowed himself a short breath, a snarky grin than snuck onto his face as he teased his teammate.

“Try me, emo kid. I can talk to you allllll day if you wanted to test that theory.”

He visibly saw Keith shiver before his mouth was attacked once more. This time it was all teeth and fighting for dominance again. Their hands were a mess, Keith had buried his into Lance's short hair and was tugging on the soft strands, eliciting soft moans from himself as Lance had shoved one into his stupidly long hair and was currently snaking his other hand up under his shirt to run his nails down Keith's chest.

“Fucking cheat.”

Keith growled against his mouth as Lance moved his lips to the side of his neck, nipping and biting as he yanked his head back by his hair. However, Keith was grinding his hips into Lance as his hands left his hair to frantically shuck his long t shirt up and press his fingers into Lance's abdomen; almost massaging him until his fingers spread over his sharp hip bones.

“Ah, fuck you're the one cheating, hipócrita.”

“If you talked more in Spanish maybe I would have fucked you sooner.”

“Fucked me? Hell no, cariño, your ass is fucking mine.”

They both let out a groan as Lance bucked his hips up into Keith's as desire shot through the both of them. Lance almost flipped them over so he could finally get on top but Keith had other plans and had pressed their mouths angrily against each other's again. His knee nudged itself between Lance's thighs as he pressed up against his excitement and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Lance let out a soft cry as his head titled back and his back arched up, pressing his chest to Keith's. He frantically rubbed up against Keith's knee, wanting more friction as he felt teeth sink into his collarbone. 

He was a mess of hormones and feelings now, he had no idea what he was actually supposed to do with all of this until Keith dragged his hands further down over his hips again to only rub his palms against his thighs.

“Look at me.”

Keith almost huffed as his warm breath washed over his cheek. His hands were still against his thighs but they weren't moving, just occasionally squeezing the muscle as Lance slowly stopped grinding himself against him.

Tilting his head back down, he looked up at Keith before his eyes fell down to his mouth. His lips were swollen and red, Lance could see little teeth marks pressed into the underside of bottom lip. The two of them were breathing heavily as they watched each other in silence. Keith still had a hungry look in his eyes but it was also softened by the fact that his cheeks were slightly flushed a pale pink and his hair was in disarray. Lance must have not looked any different but before he could say something to him, to finally tell him what he had wanted to say before all this, a loud static noise filled the entire hanger as the two paladins separated almost immediately. 

“Can you two NOT fuck each other in front of all our lions?! Are you guys so horny that you forgot there are cameras?! And AUDIO.”

Pidge squealed over the intercom as the two of them could hear Hunk freaking out in the background. The sound of static and the wild panic of their friends filled the room before a series of clicks sounded. They could hear Hunk vaguely saying something to Pidge as the intercom squealed out a metallic clang but of course not before hearing Pidge nervously saying, “Aha, we were only NO DON'T COME OVER HERE, SHIRO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER--”

And then it was quiet once more.

“I think we bypassed screwing to actually being screwed.”

 

~*~

 

“I understand that the two of you have some sort of bond with each other and would like to explore it but it does not mean that the castle is free reign to do whatever you want to each other--”

“Shiro, ay Dios mío, can we not--”

“Lance, stop. Let me speak.”

Shiro looked down at the flustered boy before closing his eyes and heaving a heavy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly as he tried to recollect his words before speaking. 

After walking into the surveillance room that evening to check on Pidge and Hunk, he was met with one of the security screens that had been blown up almost the size of the wall as he had the opportunity to watch two teenaged boys rutting against each other in front of the Blue lion. 

This was NOT how he expected the apology to go let alone actually have to even THINK about how this was going to change the dynamic of the team.

“Look, you boys need to understand that if this is going to continue then you two are responsible for this relationship. If its just because you two are lonely then fine but don't bring your sex life into the battlefield or even training for that matter when you are supposed to work as a team.”

Shiro breathed in another steadying breathe before looking at the two boys in front of him again. Keith was sitting a good two seats away from Lance with his to the side and his arms held tightly over his chest. Lance was doing a good job of avoiding having any eye contact with anyone as he stared down at his shoes and fiddled around with his jacket's cuffs. Both paladins however were sporting guilty looks and blushed cheeks, Keith's mouth was set in a hard line as Lance's was turned down into sad frown.

“We start training back tomorrow as usual, and I expect both of you two to be there awake and ready to go. If not, I will personally run you through every expert level of hand to hand with the training bot. Do I make myself clear?”

Shiro commanded, his shoulders dropping back as he stood a little straighter. The two boys before him mumbled out a yes sir before Shiro let out the breathe he forgot he was holding.

Now for the more difficult part of the conversation.

He cleared his throat and looked between the two of them again before a nervous smile slowly crept up onto his lips. Shiro never expected to ever be giving the 'talk' to someone before, let alone to two young men who just happened to be his teammates and were purposely not speaking to each other because of said purpose for this talk.

What has his life come to?

“Well, with that out of the way. I hope you two are aware of how to be safe while engaging in--”

“OH MY GOD, STOP TALKING, PLEASE DON'T GIVE US THE BIRDS AND THE BEES TALK. I AM NOT DOWN FOR THIS RIGHT NOW, NOPE, NADA, NUNCA, GOODBYE.”

Lance announced quite loudly as he hurriedly rose up off the couch and tried his best to hop over the back it. Shiro reached out almost as quick as he had rose and yanked Lance back down into the seat. His thick brows furrowed as he placed he [placed his hands onto his hips and glared at the boy. “Lance, we need to talk about it. I wasn't aware that you even were interested in other genders.”

“He told me I was attractive and wanted my nabo in his mouth.”

“Fuck off, Keith. You're the one who told me you wanted to make me scream before I even came out.”

“You haven't even come out yet, dumbass. Unless you're coming out right now.”

“Yeah, okay, well I like girls and boys. There, I came out now. Fucking happy?”

“Yes.”

Shiro covered his smile as he watched the two of them interact. It was good that they were talking, it took him almost forever to find the two of them to have this sit down. Lance seemed to be avoiding everyone in his room and Keith was back to beating up the bots again. Shiro only wanted to have this little meeting with them so they could understand that whatever was happening was perfectly fine as long as they knew what they were doing and didn't bring it with them when they were supposed to be a team. For all Shiro knew, this might help them form Voltron better since whatever was happening was bringing the two of them closer.

Or well, closer physically and hopefully emotionally too if it all worked out into their advantage.

“Alright, well, we have to talk about this sooner or later. Does Hunk or Pidge know this about you?”

Lance shrugged and quickly looked away from Keith who continued to still stare at the boy, “They do now.”

Shiro sighed and pursed his lips, he knew his friends would accept the two of them but he wasn't too sure about the Alteans on board. Before he could voice his concern however, Keith shuffled over to Lance, his thigh almost brushing up against his own before he cleared his throat.

“You're a great pilot and an even better friend, Lance. No one can take that away from you, this doesn't take anything away from you. You're still going to be annoying.”

“Wow, thanks. I love backhanded compliments.”

As the two of them began to bicker again, Shiro released yet another heavy sigh as he rubbed at his temple. For whatever that was happening a board this ship, he was just glad that he didn't have to educate these two on what safe sex meant or even have to explain how it would work between two males while engaging in intercourse.

Shiro would call that a win win any day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a horny af bean.  
> Lance is a scared horny af bean.  
> Shiro is unimpressed dad with his two dumbass sons.  
> Pidge is a shit disturber, Hunk just wants everyone to live life happily.  
> Allura is here and Coran is mentioned.
> 
> Theres sex in this and does not need to be read if you feel the story was already completed from chapter 7.

Keith never noticed this, or well, never gave any thought to it till now but Lance actually has really nice legs. Hunk's caught him twice now ogling them while Lance stood before the team as he fiddled around with his bayard. His long fingers smoothed over the surface of the light grey and blue rifle as he inspected the weapon before settling himself into position.

It really only made Keith stare at him even more as his eyes ran over Lance's hips before venturing upwards to study the curve of his shoulders. 

Has Lance always been this angular? 

“Alright, on my count Lance, I want you to fire at the targets set up before you. Three, two, GO.”

They were currently being tested on their marksmanship with the weapons provided for them; Pidge and himself were given some sort of Altean pistol while Shiro was given a confiscated Galra rifle that looked almost like an octopus' tentacle rolled up into an intricate barrel. It was dark purple and glowed a neon pink when turned on. The Altean pistols they were handling were a matte silver and lined with a dark grey; when turned on it glowed a neon aqua blue.

As of right now however, it was Lance's turn finally and the whole team stood back as they watched Lance swiftly take down target after target with almost perfect accuracy. The flashing blue of the plasma firing from his rifle was almost hypnotizing and it lit up the dimmed training room with a soft blue light every time it made contact with the metal surface of the targets. 

“Alright, upping the difficulty Lance.”

Coran's voice rang out again as Keith suddenly came back to his senses. He shifted his eyes up from the backs of Lance's thighs to actually fully watch him this time. The targets in front of them started to move and snake around each other as Lance lifted his rifle back up, his cheek pressing against the side of the gun once more. His face was settled into a mask of determination and utter focus as he adjusted the position of the butt of the rifle into the crook of his left shoulder before breathing in a deep breath. As Lance exhaled, he slowly released the air held in his lungs as his finger pulled the trigger.

It happened so fast that Keith didn't even notice that Shiro beside him had let out a low whistle as Lance fired his rifle in quick succession at the moving objects ahead.

Lance didn't miss.

Not even once.

That just made Keith want him even more.

With one last shot at the last remaining target, the training room lights suddenly flooded the large space while the damaged metal cutouts sluggishly slowed to a halt. Lance relaxed from his firing position before he spun around to face the others as his lips turned up into a victorious smile. He shouldered the rifle and placed his free hand onto his hip before he spoke.

“I'd like to thank Halo first of all and my mother, she always had a wicked aim when she threw her shoes at me. Also, shout out to the old arcade where I beat Hunk at every FPS we ever played.”

“Its not fair, your brother always gave you tokens so you could practice everyday after school.”

As the two of them started to bickered with each other, Keith quickly took one last look at Lance's arm that held up the rifle before looking away. Only, he was met with Pidge's knowing gaze as he looked beside him.

“You hungry?”

“What?”

Keith frowned as they snickered but before Keith could question them further, Coran's voice rang back through over the intercom. “Alright paladins, I'd say today’s practice was a great success! But, Lance has all of you beat. You are all significantly behind him in scores and accuracy, so I'll rescheduled another session just like this for the others at a later date.”

“WOO HOO! YEAH BABY, WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!”

Lance's rifle quickly flashed a bright neon blue before transforming back into the compact triangle as he fisted his other hand into the air. Keith could feel warmth move slowly up towards his chest and down into his lower stomach as he was graced with a little sliver of Lance's tanned abdomen. The sharp cut of his hip bones looked to be straining against his jeans before his shirt quickly covered him up again.

“I'm going to take a shower.”

Keith announced all of a sudden before slipping past Shiro who had been watching him this whole time, a look of confusion and concern was written all over his face. 

“We didn't even do anything to make us remotely sweaty.”

“Hunk, I'll give you five guesses as to why go go boots left.”

Keith was so thankful that Pidge couldn't see the full body blush that he was sporting as the training room doors finally slid shut behind him.

 

Lance was starving.

Tonight's dinner was so uncomfortable that he totally forgot to eat when he was trying his best to keep the atmosphere around the table from dropping into the negatives with awkwardness.

He had sat beside Hunk again except this time, Pidge and Keith switched seats so Pidge could discuss with Shiro about adding recording devices into their helmets. It was their fourth time trying to convince the black paladin so nobody really paid them any attention.

Or at least, it felt that way because every time Lance would look over at Keith, his mouth would go dry and his eyes automatically dropped down to his lips. Keith wasn't the most graceful of eaters either and of course there was something on the side of his mouth.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Keith's mouth turned down as Lance's eyes flicked up to meet his glare before his whole body flushed a bright red. Just as he was about to open his mouth and defend himself, Keith stuck out the tip of his tongue to wipe off the white goo that was sticking to his lip which made Lance's eyes drop back down to watch his mouth.

Lance had to excuse himself from dinner shortly after, blaming it on him not feeling too good and that he was probably still exhausted from training.

 

~*~

When the castle was quiet and mostly everyone was asleep, Lance slipped out from his dorm as silently as he could and quietly stormed down the hallways to get to the kitchen. His stomach was hurting and it was constantly growling at him, Lance thought he could of held on till breakfast but that didn't seem to be the case at all.

As he rounded the corner, he immediately was pushed up against the wall violently with quick hands reaching up and gripping the collar of his jacket as Lance's surprised blue eyes met angry violet ones.

Oh for quiznack's sake.

“Stop avoiding me.”

Keith growled out before yanking down on Lance's collar to pull his lips to his. The kiss was angry and all teeth, he could taste iron and immediately knew that Keith had split his lip open. 

Perdóname Padre porque estoy a punto de pecado.

When Keith pulled back to glare up at him some more and to catch his breath, Lance leaned back down to press his lips to his once more. This time, he tried his best to keep it soft but Keith wasn't having any of it. His tongue ran along Lance's bottom lip before he smoothed his hands away from his collar to gently cup Lance's jaw, his thumbs pressing into his cheeks as his mouth fell open for him.

Lance knew he was gone the minute Keith took over again as he splayed his long fingers over his hips to pull his body closer. Their teeth clicked every once in a while and the kiss was still very sloppy but it was still making Lance's blood sing with want. His skin was hot and he could feel Keith's hips press against his own as his tongue slid up against his once again.

“Oh my!”

The two of them instantly broke apart as Lance's head whipped up to see Allura in her nightgown. The princess's mouth hung open as she looked at the two of them with wide eyes. Her hands were shaking as she tried to cover her surprised expression but it was too late. The two of them were beet red and were already racing back to their dorms without a word passed between them.

 

This was getting too fucking ridiculous.

Keith drove his fist into the bot's chest and as it connected, he could already feel the bruising start to form on his knuckles. He watched the bot fall backwards with a loud thud before standing over it; his eyes focused on the A.I dissolving into nothing but pixels before taking a deep breath.

Shiro and Lance were on the sidelines, talking to each other about something that Keith couldn't quite hear but it had something to do with Lance's bayard. The blue rifle was laid out on Lance's lap and Shiro was absently running his fingers over the cool metal of the gun. Lance was animatedly talking up a storm with wild hand gestures and his face all lit up with excitement.

It was distracting Keith.

He couldn't help but remember how Lance had looked underneath him when they were in the hanger; all glossy eyed and red lips. Or the way his eyes had taken on such a lustful look when Keith had kissed him those few nights ago. 

If Allura hadn't been there, would Lance let him do whatever he wanted?

“Hey Keith, you tired buddy? Looks like your eyes have been packing for a trip.”

Keith's face fell into a grimace as Lance's mouth twisted up into a childish smirk before Shiro looked over at him and frowned. He then turned to Lance again and studied his face.

“You don't look any better, Lance. You two both look exhausted. Why don't you two hit the showers and go take a quick nap?”

Keith could feel his whole body tense up as he watched Lance's eyes widen. He watched as the blue paladin's tanned skin flushed a dark pink as his mouth started to flap open but no sound came out.

He would be lying if he didn't say that Lance was being really cute right now, even though Shiro clearly gave them an invitation to shower together.

“I-I'm great actually, you know what. I think Hunk needs me. I can feel him calling my name, just like a prayer. I'll be like, around. Keith ugh, I'll see you in the showers later, I mean ugh, fuck dinner time.”

Lance jumped up from his spot beside Shiro and quickly flashed his rifle back into a more appropriate size before shoving his bayard into the back of his jeans.

“Shiro, goodbye.”

He flashed him a quick smile and avoided Keith's heated glare as he practically ran out from the training room.

“We need to talk, Keith.”

Quiznack.

 

“Hey, hey buddy, where's the fire?”

Lance slung his arm around Hunk's shoulders as he tried to escape the common room. The paladins, minus Shiro, were all hanging out in the common room while discussing the new training regimen Coran had planned for them that week and also what they should have Hunk make for dinner tonight. Pidge had excused themselves earlier on which left himself, Hunk and Keith still sitting around on the couches.

But of course, Hunk wanted to leave to start making dinner early.

Lance couldn't be left alone with Keith still.

And Keith right now looked like he would murder Lance if Hunk left.

“I need to start dinner though.”

“Nah buddy, its all good. Hang out with us for a while.”

Lance slipped himself in front of Hunk as he tried to look as casual and not suspicious as possible while leaning against the door frame of the common room's only exit. He purposely kept his eyes on Hunk's face and not passed it since Keith was watching the two of them with some sort of hidden intent etched into his neutral expression. The yellow paladin looked to be confused and a little bit annoyed as his eyes finally looked into Lance's, his mouth turning down into an angry frown.

“Can you guys like seriously stop bringing us into the middle of all this? You two can't even be alone with each other for two seconds now without one of you going for the other. Its getting really annoying having to babysit you two. Can you please just let me go?”

Lance felt his heart drop as he looked down to the floor, before slipping away from the sliding door. He knew he was being selfish. Lance had been clinging on to him the most through all this while he was trying to sort himself out and figure out what was actually happening with Keith. He just, he didn't feel ready to face this new side of him that he spent so many years repressing.

But this was Lance, he knew he had terrible timing and really bad luck when it came to this sort of stuff.

“I'll see you at dinner than, bud.”

Lance tried for a smile, he forced his lips up into a fake grin as Hunk looked over his shoulder. He could see that his friend was conflicted now but Lance made sure that he conveyed with his eyes that he would be alright. Hunk and him had a good understanding of each other, they were childhood friends after all.

As Lance watched the doors slide shut, he turned around slowly as he heard rustling coming from behind him. Keith was pulling himself up off the couch and dusting himself off; even if Lance knew he was just trying to hide the anger on his face.

“You going to run away from me again?”

Lance finally turned around fully, his arms crossing themselves over his lean chest as he looked down at his shoes. He wanted to, but he knew he needed to face Keith some day or another. They were practically about to devour each other in the hanger and the sexually charged air between them was only getting worse as the days went by.

Dios, dame fuerza.

“No but I'm not going any where near you. I need to get this out before we start playing tonsil hockey again.”

Keith rolled his eyes before sitting back down on the couch. He looked like he was relaxed and open, but Lance knew he was as tense as he was. Keith had a tell; ever since Lance had declared them rivals back in second year, he always had this ability to see when Keith was really nervous. He was genuinely a confident guy, which was one of the reasons why Lance always wanted to be like him, but Keith was always really bad with handling emotions of any kind. He blew up half the time when he was angry or even a little bit annoyed; it was probably why Lance always saw him in detention every Friday afternoon before he was expelled.

Lance took a deep calming breathe as he tried his best to squash down the anxiety that was rising up from his stomach and into his throat. It was like trying to swallow down a bitter pill that refused to move. 

“Look. I like you, Keith alright? But I have no idea how I'm supposed to go about this when I don't even know myself right now.”

Lance ran a shaky hand through his hair as he tried to keep his breathe even. The crushing weight that was pressing down onto his lungs was killing him. It was like he was being submerged underneath heated waters and he had no way of swimming out. With yet another deep inhale, the blue paladin chanced a glance up to look at the boy in front of him.

Keith had his body turned towards him, his hands were tucked into the back pockets of his tight, black jeans. His shoulders were squared off and his head was titled down, his long bangs covered up his expression. From what Lance could see from his face however was his mouth; Keith did not look remotely happy at all. 

Panic rang loud in his head as his hands started to shake a little bit more. He tried his best to conceal them further into his crossed arms but before he could, Keith had reached out to hold onto his shoulders. The air around them seemed to become even more thick with tension as Keith pulled him forward so they were now only centimetres apart. Lance's panic dialled up another notch as his eyes immediately fell down to Keith's parted lips and then back up to only meet his closed eyelids. They were quivering, just like most of Lance honestly, but it was unnerving him.

What the actual fuck was he supposed to do? 

“Its alright not to know.. Just, please stop running away from me.”

Keith was scared, maybe for different reasons than himself, but Keith was still scared. Lance wasn't used to hearing such an emotion behind his voice, it was almost foreign to him and kind of threw him off. Maybe this was new to him too? Although he very much doubted that since he was the one who rubbed his junk all up around his own and wow Lance, this was not the time to think about that.

“We can go slow. We can go as slow as you want but just please Lance, stop shutting me out.”

Keith tightened his grip on his shoulders before releasing them and taking a few steps back but then the panic that had left him started to set in once more. Lance's whole body reacted before his mind had even a chance to process what was happening as he launched himself at Keith. 

The red paladin's arms immediately flew up so he could catch Lance but before his arms could even wrap around his small waist, the two of them fell over the back of one of the couches. Keith fell backwards onto the seat of the shabby old thing while Lance was thrown yet again across the room but this time was lucky enough to land on his ass.

However, for the second time that week, Lance was brought yet again to the infirmary. Except this time for a badly bruised tailbone and a maybe even a boyfriend of sorts.

 

Its been two weeks.

Keith was getting impatient.

Lance and himself were fine, yes, but only on the outside. Keith was dying of frustration and was finding it very hard, literally VERY hard, to keep his hands off of Lance even though the Cuban noodle insisted that they go back and forth between sleeping in eachother's beds. It was becoming routine now for them however, it was really the only time they were left alone now since both Pidge and Shiro took it upon themselves to become the neighbourhood watch.

Hunk was totally fine with it and was honestly being more supportive of the relationship than both Keith and Lance had imagined.

Although, Hunk did admit at a later date that himself and Pidge knew that something between the two was going to happen either sooner or later but was glad it happened anyway.

At this current moment however, Keith was watching Lance take off his paladin armour to reveal the black, formfitting suit that really did highlight how muscled he really was and how angular he was. Keith knew that once he had permission to touch him like how he wanted, he would --

“Hey Keith, you wanna strip out of your suit too so we all can hit the showers?”

Keith whipped his head around to shoot their leader a scowl as Lance and Hunk both snickered. 

“You guys could have gone before me.”

He mumbled as he flicked his angry glare up through his lashes as he watched Shiro try his best to wipe a smirk off his face. Keith then rolled his eyes before slipping out of the black skintight turtleneck, throwing the garment onto the shower bench as he casually looked up to see Lance's naked back disappearing into a shower stall, his towel was slung dangerously low around his narrow hips.

“You know I can't do that, not when you two keep fucking each other with your eyes.”

Keith's eyes widened in shock as his back immediately straightened itself out. Did Shiro just swear?

“C'mon Keith, we all deserve a hot shower after the shit we were put through today. We all put up one hell of a fight.”

Shiro clapped him on the back as he smiled innocently before sauntering away.

Well, fuck. How are they supposed to do anything now? 

 

~*~

Dinner time rolled around and the tension between the two did not lessen after the showers.

It only intensified.

They all were in individual shower stalls, but once Shiro had finished and left for the locker room; Lance immediately slipped himself into Keith's stall. Hunk had turned his shower off at this point and was about to head out, he probably already had some inkling as to what Lance was up to because the next thing Keith remembered vividly was Lance's long fingers combing themselves into his wet hair and kissing him as if he needed Keith to breathe. 

Which then ensued to be probably the most frustrating shower make out he had ever had because Lance refused to even touch him no farther than his chest. Every time Keith would lower his hands or even try to grip his hips, Lance would pull away from his mouth and mumble something in Spanish which vaguely sounded threatening. The only thing the blue paladin allowed him to do was bite every inch of his body and oh, did Keith do just that.

Keith was making it a point not to stare at Lance after Shiro's comment but also because he knew he would see Lance's stupid grin and remember what was underneath all those stupid, useless clothes. 

Well that, and the very prominent hickey that he was sporting that was barely being hidden by the white hood on his jacket. 

Keith was proud of that one, especially.

Shiro and Allura, however, were not.

“Lance, whats that on the side of your neck?”

Allura placed her utensils down beside her plate of green goo as she squinted her eyes across the table. Lance immediately reached up to cover up the mouth shaped bruised that was adorned to his tanned neck as he quickly flicked his eyes to Keith's briefly before looking at Shiro.

“Must have gotten it when my rifle kicked back, it happens sometimes.”

“Does your rifle also have a mouth on the end of it.”

Shiro finally spoke up after being silent this whole time as the entire table turned their eyes towards him. His face was carefully set in a neutral expression while he absently spooned the green goo off of the plate before tipping it back over. His tone of voice said otherwise however, it was calm but there was a steely backbone behind it.

It was his captain's voice. 

Lance nervously chuckled and absently rubbed at his neck before he turned his eyes back to the princess.

“Its just kickback from my rifle, nothing to worry about. Doesn't hurt onnnnne bit, nope, not at all. I didn't even remember it was there till you said something.”

Keith tried so hard not to kick him underneath the table but before he even had a chance to try to save the situation, Shiro spoke up and addressed Lance directly.

“How was your shower by the way? Both, you and Keith were in there for such a long time that I thought I needed to send out a search party for you two.”

All of a sudden, Hunk fell into a coughing fit as Lance flushed a very dark red. Allura sat up a little straighter as her large eyes widen in surprise while Pidge politely tried to hide their laughter into their fist. Keith slumped down into his seat as he mashed his palm into his face as his cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

Shiro continued to spoon his dinner while he quietly watched the two paladins under fire turn every colour under the sun.

 

“Santa mierda.”

Lance was all by himself now, hiding away in his dorm from the wrath of Shiro and all the unwanted questions Allura had for him since dinner was a complete disaster. It was his own stupid fault too, Lance desperately wanted Keith to mark him all up and that was exactly what the red paladin did. 

Although, he for sure knew it was out of anger and self control since Keith was literally shaking the whole time while they were with each other.

Which was why the blue paladin was currently standing in front of a full length mirror he had dug up in some storage room on board and was studying the bruises that were decorated all over his skin. There were also bite marks but they were fading very quickly, only the faint indents could be seen if someone were to take a closer inspection. Keith really did a number to his collarbones and hips, they were the darkest out of all of the marks but they were also his favourites. It was like looking at a drawing of the galaxy; dark shades of blues, purples and a little bit of mossy green were all clumped together on his skin. It made him feel like some sort of art piece that only himself could appreciate.

If only the mullet man knew what “Please don't leave them on my neck.” meant.

Was he impulsive in the showers, yes but did he really regret it? No. What he did regret though was shooing Hunk away when he pulled that stunt and literally just attacked Keith out of his own selfishness.

Two weeks of playing it safe with just sleeping next to each other and lazy morning kisses was actually really nice and totally up his alley but it was also starting to really kill him inside.

He wanted Keith so bad. Not just mentally now either; He wanted EVERYTHING about him.

Lance wanted the dark parts of him too, he wanted to spread light around and fill him up to the brim with whatever Lance could give him. Physically and mentally, he just wanted to turn Keith into a fucking ray of sunshine because Go Go boots deserved it.

He turned around and inspected his back, he could see the scratch marks slowly starting to heal and the area around them were now a soft pink instead of the angry red that they were when they finally had gotten out of the showers. It would have turned into more if it wasn't for himself being too caught up in the whole, 'That's a penis near my penis why is there a penis near my penis get it awayyyyy' ringing through his head.

Although, Lance could admit, he did want to have said penis in his mouth but Keith was way to focused on painting his whole body with his mouth after consistently hearing Lance say 'Not ready yet' breathed into his ear.

A loud dial tone jolted him out of his inspection as he looked up to the panel by the door to his dorm. A blinking light was flashing green beside the fuzzy screen and before he could walk over to answer it, the screen went completely blank before a wave length appeared.

“Lance, Coran needs help in storage room 3gG. He says he'd ask Shiro but Shiro is apparently too busy disciplining Keith in the training room for leaving that massive hickey on you lol.”

Pidge's voice rang out clear from the speakers in his room, he had watched the little wave length spark up and down while they had spoken to him.

Reaching up, he pressed down on the little grey button beneath the now dark light as he responded calmly. “Yeah sure, I'll be there in like 3 ticks.”

“No rush, lover boy.”

 

~*~

Lance was in no hurry at all while he wandered the corridors of the G wing of the Altean castle. After his first exploration of the massive ship, he had asked Coran about the letters that were assigned to each wing. After some careful coaxing and many, many promises to clean up the infirmary, the Altean finally caved and told him that the five wings were named after the first ever paladins to ever pilot Voltron. It was their way of showing their gratitude to the pilots in a way where they wouldn't reveal fully who they were.

“3eG...3fG..”

Lance murmured softly to himself before his eyes finally met the small silver printed number and letter on the right storage door. As he stood before it, he sighed and tried his best to pull his best self out. For some reason, he could still feel the anxiety that had welled up inside him seeping into every corner of his being and it was starting to nest itself. His mouth pulled up into a wolfish grin as he squashed down the mess that was inside himself before the sliding door opened.

“Hey Coran, I'm finally here to---”

He didn't even bother finishing his sentence as he watched a very stunned Keith stand up quickly as the red paladin tried his best to stuff his bayard back into the sheath on his utility belt.

“What the FUCK, Lance?”

Keith yelled as his angry violet eyes met his own very confused blue ones. Lance stood there as his mind ran into over drive while he tried his best to think of something to say. 

Although, he really didn't have to say anything as Keith was currently advancing towards him at what looked to be almost top speed before he was being forced up against the metal of the door he had just entered from.

Keith's body was pressed tightly to his as their lips both crashed against each other's. It wasn't even kissing honestly, it was all teeth and the biting of each other's lips before Keith snaked his hand up to gently put pressure on Lance's thoart. It rendered him still as he took in a deep breath before it washed over Keith's very determined face.

“Pidge said that Shiro wanted to talk to me alone and told me to come here, what's your excuse?”

Lance had a hard time trying to pay attention as he was malfunctioning from the very aggressive kiss attack that was just launched upon him, but also from the fact that Keith's other hand was currently playing around with the button on his jeans. He swallowed down whatever nerves he had and tried his best to muster up a sly grin, “I was sent as a present for you, cariño.”

Keith visibly faltered as the hand on Lance's throat loosened slightly and the hand on his jeans' zipper stilled. Lance took this opportunity to lean forward and softly press his bitten lips to Keith's as his arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

The red paladin seemed to slowly come back online as his tongue slipped itself inside Lance's mouth once again, they slid against each other as Lance tucked his hands into the back pockets of Keith's jeans. As they kissed, Lance could feel his skin slowly becoming fevered and the feeling of having Keith's gloved hand against his throat was sort of cooling him in a way in which he didn't expect to find so... appealing.

Keith pulled his body away just a bit to give themselves some room but Lance really didn't want that at this point and pulled him back, their teeth clicking as he slowly took over. His hands slipped out from Keith's back pockets so he could shrug off his jacket before sliding them up underneath Keith's black tshirt; his cold fingers running over hot, smooth skin.

“Off, I want it all off.” 

Lance murmured against his mouth before pressing them more firmly against Keith's. A soft groan made it's way out from his mouth as Lance's lips slipped away from his and grazed his neck. His fingers continued to move up Keith's chest before pulling away and frowning at him.

“I want it off, take it off.”

Keith looked at him, a mischievous glint in his violet eyes before he slipped out from the cropped, red leather jacket. As his jacket hit the floor with a soft thud, Keith pressed up against his body like he did before but this time he was hurriedly trying to get rid of Lance's jeans.

“I'll let you lead today, okay?”

Keith smiled as if he were a cat about to get some cream as he yanked his jeans down to reveal his thighs. He watched quietly, the only sound he made was that of his laboured breath but he really didn't know what to do now. This was all very new to him, even the whole 'Lets get naked' type of thing since yes, Lance was a virgin.

But as it turns out, all his past fantasies were about to come true.

Keith's grin grew wider before he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the soft, warm flesh of Lance's thigh. He cried out, his hands shooting forward to bury themselves into Keith's stupidly long hair as his teeth continued to nip at the sensitive skin. Lance couldn't watch this at all, he wanted to, but he really couldn't. This was way too much and his whole body felt as if he were about to break in half or into a full body sweat since he felt like he was running a very high fever. His heart was hammering against his ribcage as the soft glide of a very wet tongue wiped a long stripe up his inner thigh before he felt fingertips tap on the sides of his ankles.

“Take your jeans off, it'd be easier for you. Trust me.”

Keith looked up to look at Lance from his crouched position in front of him, his thick lashes not doing a very good job at hiding the hungry look in his eyes. Lance could feel the nerves coming back but did as he was told; his throat felt closed off and the situation between his legs wasn't helping him out at all.

Keith wouldn't stop fucking STARING at it.

The blue paladin slid his feet out from his blue lion slippers before trying his best to kick off his jeans. It would be easier if Keith wasn't knelt down in front of him and probably a whole lot better if he wasn't as hard as he was. He had no idea what to do with his hands and shoving them into his hair again didn't feel appropriate right now so he choose to press them flat up against the door behind him. The cool surface of the metal soothing his warm palms as he tried to keep his mind focused on the soul fact that Keith was very clearly near his junk.

“Lance, you can say no.”

Lance jerked his head down as he heard Keith's tentative voice. He was looking up at him with a brow raised, both his hands were still placed on thighs as he waited patiently for his answer.

Oh. This is new.

He just assumed that Keith would just go ahead and do what he was already thinking was going to happen but instead he was met with a question. Lance bit his bottom lip as he looked everywhere but into Keith's waiting gaze; he knew if he were to say no for the millionth time that maybe Keith would stop liking him and lose interest. Or if he said yes, then well, what would happen then? They're dating already right? Keith's seen him naked, hell, he's already done more to him then most of his girlfriends had ever done but this was Keith. 

Impulsive, angry and beautiful Keith.

“I want it, but not this. Not yet.”

Lance breathed out, his voice a bit shaky as he finally looked at the red paladin. He could see the understanding flash dangerously in the violet of his eyes before Keith pulled himself back up. Lance watched him curiously, a frown tugging at his eyebrows as he waited for some sort of reply but instead was met with something much more direct.

“Is this okay, baby?”

Keith growled as he leaned his whole body weight into him and the hand now wrapped around his clothed cock pressed up into him as a noise Lance for SURE hasn't made ever escaped from his parted lips. Pleasure shot through every vein that was laid out inside his body as Keith palmed him through his thin boxers.

“Tell me what you want?”

Keith's mouth brushed against Lance's ear at the exact moment the blue paladin's head fell forward to rest against his shoulder as his hands flew up from the door to grip Keith's hips. He was making small noises as Keith continued to press upwards and grind his heel into himself as the red paladin dragged his teeth along his neck.

“I- I just ah I just want you.”

Lance breathed out as he took a shaky breath in. He turned his head to the side as he pressed his lips to the side of Keith's neck. The hand that was still on him slowly slid up before the tips of his fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers, grazing the soft skin of his lower abdomen before fully diving in.

Lance's head immediately fell backwards for the second time that day, the back of his head connecting to the metal of the door with a soft thud as Keith slowly started to pump his cock in his fist. The onslaught of Keith's teeth and tongue was making his neck almost too sensitive for him to handle as a very loud moan tumbled out from his throat. Lance had no idea what to do anymore and fell under as the pleasure washed over him in waves. It left him at peace with a slow fire burning bright at the pit of his stomach, he could feel the white hot flames engulf every inch of his skin as Keith swiped his thumb across the tip of himself.

“You never stop making noise, do you.”

Keith mumbled into his collarbone as his teeth sunk around the very prominent bone, the bruising around them were still tender and the pain that throbbed from it elicited yet another loud moan to escape from himself.

Lance knew he was very inexperienced with this but it didn't matter. He had never felt like this before, let alone know how many kinks he apparently fucking had since everything Keith was doing to him was turning him on. It was just so much to process and the silence in his mind was such a fucking welcome since he knew the anxiety from dinner was still creeping around.

It also really helped that Keith chose to keep his leather gloves on as he continued to jerk him off.

It was the weirdest sensation ever but Lance was loving every minute of it.

Keith's mouth slowly moved its away across Lance's chest as he continued to swipe precum over the tip of his cock, his other hand had tightly knitted itself into the back of Lance's head and was entangled around the short sandy brown hair. Keith knew as much not to kiss his skin, since the last time he did Lance had kicked him in the shin and quickly told him how ticklish he was. He sunk his teeth yet again into the meaty part of his shoulder before swiping his tongue against the indents as Lance bucked his hips forward into his hand.

“I want more, please Keith, I want more.”

Lance caved in and groaned as he started to thrust his cock up into Keith's hand. He wanted more friction; the slow seductive rhythm that Keith had started for him was becoming much too frustrating for himself now and it didn't help at all when he stopped it to swipe at all the precum his slit was leaking.

He wanted to come so bad.

Keith chuckled darkly into his shoulder as he tightened his grip at the back of his head, yanking his head down so Lance could look at him more directly.

“What do you want baby? More of my hand?”

Lance shook his head and tired his best to lean forward so he could kiss the smirk right off his stupid face but was held back by Keith's hand still trapping him in his grip.

“More something, please. I wanna cum.”

Keith leaned forward to press his lips to the corner of his mouth as his hand fell away from his cock. The loss of contact made Lance whine before the metallic sound of a zipper filled the heavy air.

“You sound so nice when you beg.”

Keith growled before pressing his lips to his own, the click of teeth was very harsh and the fight for dominance was quickly won out by Lance as he desperately tried his best to help Keith rid himself of his pants. His hands were a mess as he tried to yank both his jeans and boxers down at the same time but was only met with Keith's hand sliding from the back of his head to latch around his throat` once more. The pressure on his windpipe made him gasp as Keith's tongue quickly slid itself inside his mouth before the red paladin pressed his body up against his own.

Lance couldn't help himself and melted into the kiss, his hands were gripping Keith's waist as his nails dug into the soft flesh. Keith's other hand that had helped him unzip his jeans was back around his cock again but was also holding his own. It felt so much better when Keith finally pumped his fist around himself but it was way more satisfying when his own cock was pressed up against Keith's as well. 

“More, please.”

Lance pulled away slightly to whine before Keith pressed his mouth back to his while pumping his fist over the two of them slightly faster. The friction was glorious, the feeling of having him pressed against himself as Keith's fist worked them both was something he didn't know he needed in his life till now or the fact that the leather of his glove added to the sensation and was slowly unravelling his insides every time his fist went up.

“A-h ah!”

Lance pulled away from him as he buried his face into Keith's neck as his nails dug themselves even further into his sides. He could feel how close he was finally getting and he couldn't stop the noises that were tumbling out of his mouth, the soft moans getting lost into the crook of Keith's neck.

“You close, baby?”

Keith nipped at his ear as he pumped his hand faster around themselves before putting a little bit more pressure around the base of their cocks. The ball that was slithering around in Lance's lower stomach all of a sudden unfurled itself into a massive net of pleasure that enveloped him as he all but sobbed into Keith's ear about how good it felt to finally cum. He could feel Keith start to move away which sent panic through himself which was ruining the moment for him before he dropped to his knees.

“Lance, wha-- ah, fuck.”

Lance pulled Keith's cock into his mouth without complaint as he forced the length of himself almost fully into his mouth before he flicked his eyes up to his stomach. There, he could see the result of his own release as he slowly dragged Keith's cock out from his mouth before pressing his tongue flat against the head of himself.

“Stay like that, baby.”

Keith breathed before he took himself in hand and started pumping his fist around his cock. Lance stayed still as he watched, his mouth still open wide with his tongue lapping at the slit of Keith's cock as precum slowly started to trickle out at a steady pace before Keith let out a soft grunt. Thick white ropes of cum draped itself all over Lance's tongue and a little bit on his cheek before he hungrily lapped at the slit of Keith's head as the red paladin above him watched him silently.

“Worth the fucking wait.”

 

“Have you seen Lance or Keith anywhere? I checked both their dorms but they're not there. I want to have a word with the two of them.”

Shiro addressed the two other paladins in the room as he fiddled around with one of the clear tablets, the map of the castle ship was pulled up on the screen in neon blues and greens with the sections all neatly labelled in Altean. A constant wave length was buzzing around at the top of the screen as notifications came flying through about the state of the ship.

“I have no idea. None what so ever, pretty sure they're just you know, showering.”

Pidge snickered as Hunk visibly paled, turning his face away as he tried to busy himself with a couch cushion.

“Huh, that's odd.”

Shiro quickly slid his finger over the ship as it lifted itself up off the tablet to present itself as a 3D model, the neon green lines shaking every second or so. In one of the highlighted wings that Shiro had previously looked at, was a large blue dot that seemed to be standing still in one of the storage rooms tucked far away in wing G. He hadn't noticed it till he turned on the sensors for the whole castle.

“Whats odd?”

Pidge asked nonchalantly as they waited patiently for Shiro's discovery. They tried their best to sit still as they casually turned around in their seat on the couch.

“There's someone in Wing G, but it seems to be a large someone since I've never seen—”

All of a sudden, the large blue dot split and became two smaller dots before the dots merged with each other again. 

Shiro fell dangerously silent before swiping his hand through the castle to lay it back down onto the clear slate.

“Find them?” 

Pidge asked innocently as Hunk groaned, his hand automatically flying up to cover up the blush that was darkening his cheeks while Pidge did a horrible job at keeping the smirk off their face.

“Yes, I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this little number mother fucker:
> 
> Perdóname Padre porque estoy a punto de pecado – Forgive me Father, for I am about to sin.
> 
> Dios, dame fuerza. -- God, give me strength.
> 
> ¿En qué me he convertido? -- What have I become?
> 
> Santa mierda. -- Holy Shit
> 
> I do not have a translator, so I did result to some Spanish translation sites and tried my best to relearn how to construct sentences again because yeah girl did NOT keep up with Spanish since highschool RIP ME. So, if it is wrong, I am so sorry and I really do not mean to offend any one AT all. It will never be my intention to ever do so.
> 
> However, yes, this main story is finished. Its one out of three of them out of this series. This series will be resumed in January as well as a new one I might be writing but YES I DID FALL OFF THE WRITING BAND WAGON BUT I'M BACK IF ANYBODY CARES. THIS TOOK VERY LONG BECAUSE I HAD A REALLY ROUGH MENTAL HEALTH TIME AND ITS TOUGH FOR ME DURING THIS SEASON SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME I SUCK I KNOW.
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY OWN KEITH FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND THE PROMPTS FOR FUTURE FICS.  
> SHOUT OUT TO JELLYBEAN FOR BEING THERE THROUGH SO MUCH AND HERE YOU GO, EVEN BEFORE 2AM LOLOLOLOL


End file.
